Monster Girl Navy
by Desperado-White
Summary: (This focuses on water and sea based monster girls) Abigail Cross is a hermaphrodite and where she comes from, no one likes her. When she was forced to jump off a roof to save herself from angry mobs, she is transported into the world of monster girls and saves a mermaid who becomes her servant. Will she survive in this world of pirates, sailors, and ocean monster girls?
1. Iowa

**_Hey guys it's me, Desperado. I was having fun writing Monster Girl Ranch but there were other types of girl I wanted to try out so I thought about this pirate hunting story just for the heck of it. Hope you guys like it and don't worry, there's enough lemon stuff to get by XD._**

* * *

Abigail Cross wished she was a boy. Or at least a girl without a man's penis. It's because she was born, her father left the family and her mother struggled to raise her. They were close since she was an only child, and when other kids found out they avoided her as if it was like a disease. That was long ago, thanks to people who stood up for LGBTQs and Rainbow Pride, the bullying wasn't as bad. But things took a steep dive when she first started highschool. It was just a simple gym day and she forgot to prepare herself in hiding her thing. The girls in the locker room found out about her secret and they all thought she was a crossdressing boy who wanted to peep on them. Despite the misunderstanding clearing up that she was a girl with both female and male organs, they weren't happy.

That's why they have been attacking her for the last few days, shoving her down stairs or shoving her head into a toilet. It was awful, and she thought about changing schools again, but didn't want to make it worse for her mother. However, the bullying became so extreme she ended up jumped on by these girls and dragged to the rooftop. They tied her hands and gagged her mouth, ripping off her panties to expose her mandhood. They took turns laughing and jeering, even stomping on Abby as she cried with muffled tears.

'Why does everyone hate me' she kept thinking to herself. 'Why did god make me like this' she also thought, never once thinking of herself as religious. She wasn't an Aethiest, but after today she started to have thoughts in becoming one. After enduring a few more hours of their torture, them having writing obscene wods on her stomach and her candle saying 'pig' 'whore' or other hurtful words Abby had enough and she tried to escape. The girls who were the school's class presidents, student council, and all the other rich girls who have a fetish for making people's lives miserable chased after her, across the roof top. 'Leave me alone, I just want to go to school!' she screamed in her head, as her mouth was gagged. She slammed into the exit doors, but they were locked and her hands were tied so she can't properly unlock it. Not in time, or else the angry girl mob was going to cut her eggrolls off with a box cutter!

'No! Run away!' she told herself and she bolted for the corner of the roof. Whether or not she hated herself for having a man's penis, she knew being castrated was the last thing she wanted. Being kicked in the crotch and having her sacks grounded on was painful, but having something that sensitive hacked off by their box cutters was out of the question. Unofrtunately, she was well corned and had no where left to run. The only way out was jumping off the roof as if she wanted to commit suicide. She had thought about it growing up, but she didn't want to leave her mother alone, not when her own father did that. But if she didn't jump, the girls will cut her manhood off, and then kill her. She had to take her chances, "Sorry mom!" she screamed in her head and she vaulted over the railings, to let herself fall. She hoped to land on her feet into a bush, praying it wasn't made of roses.

Somehow she fell and made a big splash, and it wasn't the school's swimming pool. Before Abby knew it she passed out while she sank in the water.

* * *

Abby woke up, seeing herself tied and sinking. She had the gag in her mouth so she still can't speak properly, but she knew she was in trouble. She wasn't a good swimmer too, always skipping swimming lessons at PE. She floated her way up, careful not to thrash too much as she watched too much Baywatch to know the more you struggle the more likely you are to sink. She let her own buoyancy take control and she was able to break her head out of the pool surface. It tasted salty, she realized, when it should be somehting like chlorine burning in your noise, like in a public pool. She looked around, no one in sight! There wasn't even the pool ledge to climb out of. And everything under her in the water had no floor, it's like she was floating in the ocean!

Wait, she was in the ocean! What the heck is going on, she wondered as she tried to keep herself floating. 'how did I get here?" Abby wondered and tried to pull herself free from her bonds. Only when something burst out from the water and splashed her in the face, stinging her with salt water. 'Ow!' she tried to rub out the salt from her eyes, but doing so made her dip in the water and it scared her.

"Help! Help!" a voice cried out and Abby turned. She saw this girl, almost the same age as her, swimming through the ocean. She moved faster, even faster than an olympic swimmer and she seemed to be running away from something. That was when Abby saw giant tentacles emerge from the depths, as thick as a telephone booth and they lunged out at the girl who was swimming ahead of her. The tentacle shot at the swimmer, taking her by surprise and hit her in the gut, making her gasp and pass out.

"Nmm!" Abby cried out, the only sound she could make while she was gagged. She got really angry all of a sudden and started to move up to the octopus beast that was bigger than a family van. ONce she got close, she had the chance to grab onto the creature's arms, slide down it like a water slide, and use her feet to kick the creature in the eye. It reeled and gave out a loud moan, making it started to dive back down into the water. 'Yes, I did it!' Abby crierd out in her mind, but she totally didn't see another tentacle coming in to slap her entire body off the creature. She flipped and hit the water with a loud BANG before her body started to sink.

The Swimmer came too, in time to see the human girl attack the octopus and drive it back. She wanted to yelp with joy, but she screamed when she saw what happened to Abby and how she was now sinking. The swimmer flicker her tail - yeah, her tail of a fish, and she dove into the water to chase after Abby. With her long arms she grabbed the human girl and started to pull her out of the water. "Miss, miss. Are you alright? Speak to me!. Abby couldn't say anything but "mom is that you" and she passed out again, this time longer than before.

* * *

Abby didn't know how long she had been out this time. The last one felt like a few minutes, this time it felt like she had slept for days. By the time she woke up, she could see the dark starry night and some leaves of a palm tree in her vision. "Wow, I nver knew stars were this pretty" she breathed, and then realized she didn't have the gag anymore, "What, who?"

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake! I was so worried about you!" called a voice, and Abby turned, jumping. First she realized she was completely naked, breast, butt, candle, all of it. She was covered up in large banaa tree fronds as if a blanket, and she couldn't find her clothing nearby. Second, she saw this beautiful girl with a lower half of a fish sitting right next to her. In the background, she saw a fire going on that kept Abby's bare body warm, and drying her clothing on sticks.

"Who are you?" Abby demanded, covering her private parts with the banana fronds. Too bad her own 'banana' was sticking out from the cracks, but the fish girl idn't say anything, "Please do not worry, I mean you no harm, my lady. I am a Mermaid of the sea." While sitting on her fist tail, she made a gesture with her arms and body as if pretending to bow or curttsey. "You rescued me from that sea monster, and I am grateful. That is why I am willing to serve you for the rest of my life!"

"Wait, serve me for the rest of my life?" Abby repeated, totally ocnfused. She remembered being chased by the girls in her school, ready to castrate and kill her as they though she wasn't human. Then she jumped off the roof, supposably to hit the ground, but ended up washed up in an ocean. It didn't make much sense really and she looked around for a second. She found herself straned on a small spit of land, literally an island no bigger than a car park. There wasn't any buildings, houses, nor people, just herself and this fishgirl, or mermaid.

"What do you want from me?" Abby said, still trying to cover up her body with the banana frond blankets. The Mermaid waved her hand innocently, "Please do not be afraid. I am your servant from now on, I am forbidden to harm you. Instead, I am willing to answer to your every beck and call" the mermaid bowed again, as if a maid in a castle. "I don't understand, why are you doing this?"

"My people abide to the law of a life debt. Should someone outside of out race be saved by another from a life and death event, we must return our gratidute by being their servants." The mermaid bowed, her long silver hair shimminering under the fire and draping her body. Abby then realized this girl she was talking too wasn't exactly human (not like Abby though). The Mermaid had beautiful blue skin, silver hair, and orange eyes. She wore a bikini stop made of shells and her entire lower half was that of a fish with rainbow colored scales, kind of like how bubbles give off that same rainbow shade. Abby was breathless as to how beautiful she was, despite being a woman (with man's package), and even her tail look stunning as it flapped over the ocean that rolled across the shores. "Wow, you're amazing," Abby couldn't resist saying out loud, making the mermaid blush, "Master, is too kind. I am very grateful to be your servant." the mermaid bowed again, which made Abby feel awkward.

She didn't know what was going on. Jumping from a rooftop and into an ocean wasn't exactly her way of connecting the dots right now. Also, saving this mermaid earned her a servant, a beautiful one. The man side of her was drooling, but she stuck to her woman side and tried to figure things out. "Where am I by the way? Am I still in America?"

"I do not know what is America," the Mermaid said apologgetically, "I haven't heard of such a country." "Then where? Denmark? Norway? Greenland?" The Mermaid shook her head to every country by the sea Abby could think of. Her brain hurt now, having suffering from a near death experience and drowning. She wanted to take a break and just sleep it off. But she then realized the mermaid was staring at her. Well not directly at her, but below her, as if something strange was on her lap. By the time Abby turned to see what it was, she could see her man's candle sticking up from the cracks in the banana fronds, in full attention, "Oh my god, this could not be the worst time imaginable to have an erection!"

Abby was naked, and her man side usually used the reflection of her bare body to help her 'let off some steam' back at home. Now, there were two naked girls, or at least one naked and one scantily clad mermaid with seashell bikinis. It was a popular fetish among the boys she knew during her middle school days and she didn't like to talk about it. But right now, looking at the mermaid's gorgeous body with a bouncy pair of flesh globes was enough to get her loins burning up.

Much to Abby's shame, the mermaid noticed how her member was standing up ready to greet a hot girl like her. she blushed, but she didn't once said anything bad or bullied Abby about it, which she found strange for the first time. "I'm sorry. I was born like this. If you hate me, I understand." "Oh no! Please don't think I would hate you master! I would never do such a thing against you!" the Mermaid shrieked, causin Abby to be taken aback, "Wait, I'm not even a full girl, how can you not hate me?"

"I do not mind if master has a candle or not," the Mermaid said honestly and she bowed her head, "So long as I can serve Master's every wish and desires, I am content." Abby wanted to cry right then and there. Other than her own mother, no one else accepted her. Even some people the LGBTQ community didn't accept her, and there weren't that many other girls who had both their own organs and a man's candle. She was confused, tired, and felt like just 'letting the steam out' and go ot bed like she usually does every night after a bad day.

The mermaid stared at the candle, seeing how uncomfortable Abby was, and she smiled, "Master, if you want. I can use my body to please you." Abby snapped awake, wide eyes like deers in a headlight, "Wait, I can't do that to you. We've only just met and now you keep saying you're my servant. It's not right to force you!" The mermaid suddenly crawled up to Abby, leaning her body over on top of her. She dragged her lower fish tail across Abby's bare body, her fish half rubbing over the candle and making the hermaphrotide gasp and shudder. The mermaid grinned and softly stole Abby's first kiss!

"I am willing to be a tool to serve master, to protect you. If you desire, I am wiling to become your toy for pleasure," the mermaid whispered, right into Abby's ears. The kiss, the rubbing, and the words made Abby shake all over. Her candled hardened, its stiffness noticeable under the mermaid's body and she turned redder with a smile, "I'm so happy Master likes my body."

"Wait, it's not right. I can't do this with you!" Abby cried out, stunning the mermaid. "Is my body no good? I'm sorry Master, I was born like this. I can't change my entire appearance to your liking! But please don't abandon me, I'm willing to do anything you wish!" The mermaid was now crying herself, she stuck close to Abby, begging to be useful to her as the latter saved the former. To be left alone and abandonned seemed to have scared her and Abby knew that feeling all too well. After being conflicted with her mind, she finally gave the mermaid a hesitant nod, "Okay. If you want, we can... do it." The mermaid beamed, kissing Abby without warning and even shoving down her tongue into her mouth.

It felt good, Abby thought, to have this feeling of a woman's tongue running down her throat. It must be the man side that wanted this, as her girl side was still hesitating, scared even. Slowly, her male instincts took over and she began to held the Mermaid by the arms, gripping them to not let her go. Their tongues battled with each other inside of their mouths, trying to invade into each other's spaces. The boy hormones inside of Abby forced her midn to give up, and she went all out, now licking her whole tongue in and out of the mermaid's mouth! The mermaid gave up and let her new master do as she please with her mouth and body.

Abby's hands started to squeeze her arms, rubbing the skin. It slowly brushed all over the mermaid's blue skin, soft as pearls and glimmering like a sapphire under the starry night. The mermaid made small moaning noises as Abby kept digging her tongue in and out of her mouth, even peeking into her throat. Eventually, Abby and the Mermaid paused to break away, both of them panting with their hot tongues out and a trail of white salive connecting them.

"Master, you feel so good," the mermaid whispered, and Abby turned red all over. No one told her that save her mother, but never in this context. Deep down her lonely soul started to surface and she felt like she really want lots of loving tonight, "you too" she said, more out of reflex than realizing if she had feelings. The mermaid gulped before saying "Please let me please you more with my mouth." Abby thought the mermaid girl meant kissing again and leaned her face forward. She had her eyes closes, but their whipped open when she felt a hot tongue touch her candle! "Oh! Wh-what are you doing?" Abby cried out in a tiny voice, shivering from a sweet sensation running up and down her spine.

"I wish to please you Master, with my tongue," the mermaid cooed before she rubbed her hot tongue all over Abby's length. The hermaphrodite doubled from the sensation that was boiling in her loins and in her body. She couldn't stop her legs from twitching from the unimaginable pleasure she was getting from having her candle polished with her tongue. What would happen if the mermaid used her whole mouth?

As if reading her mind, the mermaid gave the candle several strokes to harden it up, a few more licks to make it nice and wet, and she slowly put the tip past her lips, "AH! IT'S SO GOOD!" Abby screamed, her hips bucking as if she climaxed. She did her best to hold back, keeping her from bursting and ruining the fun. The mermaid paused to let Abby calm back down before she proceeded. Soon, Abby was moaning over and over as the mermaid plunged her mouth on the candle deeper and deeper. "Oh my god, you're mouth is so hot! I've never felt anything like this before!" The mermaid smiled and pulled out to say, "Thank you Master. I glad my experience in devouring men's soul energy has trained my body to please you the better," she said before diving her head back down to take Abby's candle.

Somewhere deep down, Abby felt upset that this wasnt the first time the mermaid was in her rodeo. It seemed she had done it with tons of other guys, and she felt like she lacked something special. Maybe it was the girl side of her, or the fact her manhood wanted to pierce through a virgin canal. Either way, she eventually sunk back into the pleasure she could have never received from where she came from.

"Oh yes, please. Lick me more, deeper. Oh god, I can feel your throat!" Abby moaned and shuddered as the mermaid pleasured her with her hot mouth. The insides were amazing, the teeth didn't scrape the foreskin and her tongue knew how to make Abby moan at different volumes, "Oh no! I'm going to burst! I can't hold it!" Abby cried out, but felt her candle being vacuumed and stroked even faster, driving her insane near her brink.

"It's alright master. Please fill my mouth with your seeds. My body belongs to you, please use it however way you wish," the loyal mermaid said and she rapidly rubbed her hand across the flagpole while rubbing the tip over the surface of her tongue. Just seeing this made Abby all riled up, and she grabbed the mermaid's head to force her mouth all the way down. To the base, taking all 10 now 11 inches. "OH! I'M GOING TO MELT!"

Abby screamed, feeling her first climax from a woman's body spraying out of her candle tip and into the mermaid's mouth. Honestly, she usually 'let steam out' with her hands, she was too shy to buy toys to please herself and she didn't bring herself to buy 'material' to rile her body up. She usually used just her hands and the bathroom reflection, using her own girl body as material. It felt good whenever she released after a long hard day, but this sensation was 10 times better. To be able to climax and spill her white cream inside another woman, was so hot. "Oooh, it's spilling out. Please don't make it drip out!" Abby squealed as she doubled over the mermaid's head on her candle. The mermaid made small muffled sounds that sounded peaceful, happy even, and the hermaphrodite could clealry heard hard vacuuming sounds and gulping effects. Wow, that was so hot, she thought. The girl she was doing it with wasn't another human, no way in heck a normal girl would let her use her candle on them. But this girl, this mermaid was so much better! She wanted more.

"Oh, it's so good. And you drank it all! Isn't it bitter?" Abby wondered (obviously not daring to try her own stuff). The mermaid pulled out, leaving her candle all clean and wet with saliva, while she rolled her tongue inside of her mouth. "Hey, could you, open your mouth and show me?" Abby asked, feeling a bit wierd in the head. The mermaid complied and opened her mouth, all louded with thick hot cream. Just opening made it spill out and she felt sad, wasting her master's cream. She quickly closed and gulped whatever she could lap up, on her chest, fish thighs, and even her fingers.

"Oh my god, you eat this stuff?" Abby squeaked, her female side shooting warning signs. The mermaid nodded and said "Monster girls came from a Succubus Queen who thrived on sex and lust energy. All of us are born from her core and we too harbour desire to mate and consume semen. It's our way to thrive, or else we will go feral and lose out minds, "the mermaid said with a smile, wiping off any excess cream and licking it off her fingers. Abby swallowed her own saliva down her dry throat, feeling her loins burning up seeing the beautiful mermaid lap up her cream as if a tasty sauce. To her chagrin, the candle stood back up, shocking the mermaid herself, "Oh, you're so quick to recover master. Most men I harvest from take about 30 minutes or an hour, but you're back up in just minutes." The mermaid leaned down to examine Abby's manhood, using her hand to see how long it had become. "Wow, it's even growing. Do I really make you feel good, master?"

"Yes, you do. I've never done this before," Abby confessed, panting and sweating from this love play. She hesitated as she thought over something, but ended up blurting out her thoughts, "Are you sure you're fine with me? My body is a woman, but I have a penis. Aren't you scared of me?"

The Mermaid shook her head and gently hugged Abby closely, "Not one bit, Master. You saved me from the beast octopus and I am indebted to you, I have no other qualms. Please accept me and my body to serve you, Master." the Mermaid said in an honest tone. Abby felt how warm the hug was, never having anything like this other than her own mother's touch. She broke down crying and hugged the mermaid, letting out all of her pain and sorrow for a good half hour. When she finally cried it all out, the hermaphrodite asked for the mermaid's name. "I'm sorry. My name can only be understood in my home language. I don't have a human one." "How about Iowa, that's a good name," Abby giggled and combed the mermaid's silver hair, "It' sounds wierd but it's from a battleship in an old war from where I come from. The silver color of your hair and how strong your loyalty to me reminds me of that ship, I think it suits you."

Now it was the mermaid, now Iowa's turn, to cry, "I'm so happy, Master is so kind to me, even giving a lowly servant like me such a honorable name. I will serve you forever!" The two girls ended up crying together and holding each other. As they held tightly, their hands started to move and rub all over their bare skin. Soon they were kissing each other, their tears dripping down their faces. Abby pecked Iowa's cheeks, to wipe those tears and gazed into her orange eyes, "I want to make you feel good, may I, Iowa?" "Of course, Master. Please wait one moment."

Iowa gave a small bow before she dragged herself next to the fire. She pulled up some of the banana fronds she picked up from the shore in the water and started to wipe it across her body and legs as if a beach towel. Soon, Abby saw something spectacular. The Mermaid's fish tail transformed into a pair of legs covered in long knee sock-like scales with open toes at the end, "Wow, you can do that?"

"We mermaids prefer to live in the ocean, but we sometimes are forced to migrate across land to dwell in another lake or river stream," the mermaid blushed as she fidgeted her long human like legs with blue skin. It shone under the moonlight, so beautiful and glimmering with rainbow scales. The way her toes open and curled in anxity made the shy mermaid even cuter. Deep down, Abby couldn't hold back and wanted to violate her (Stupid man side!) "I can't hold it anymore, Iowa, I want you!" "Oh master, please use me to your hearts content!"

Abby pinned Iowa down, not at all getting any resistance and she kissed the mermaid deep and true. She crawled up to kneel in between Iowa's nearly made human legs, which revealed the human-like love canal between her legs. It was already dripping with diamond like juices, shimmering under the moon. Abby noticed it and asked, "May I touch you more, Iowa?" The mermaid nodded, "My body is yours. Please do whatever you wish to me."

The hermaphrodite kissed the mermaid once more, before she ran a hand over the valley between her new legs. She heard a cute yelp coming from her monster girl servant, her body twisting from the pleasure of having her master's palm cupping her love oriface. Abby's hands were already soaked, and her frail lady ingers started to dig in deep into Iowa's body. "Oh master! You're fingers are invading me! It's scarping my insides out!" "Don't scream like that, or I won't be able to control myself," Abby said with a worried tone. She couldn't control herself anyways as her fingers slipped into the hot canal of Iowa's womanhood and explored the insides. The wallls were soaked, twitching and tightening as if wanting to please the girth of a man's candle. As Abby was a girl, she knew where her 'weak point' was and started to drill her fingers there.

"OH MASTER! M-MY INSIDES ARE BURNING! Y-YOU'RE SO GOOD! AAH! AAAH!" Iowa screamed, her body thrashing under Abby's body. Their bodies were now bare, Abby having removed her shell bikinis long ago. Their beautiful globes were so close to each other, one bobbing back and forth and one hanging down from leaning over. Their tips touched each other, making both women shiver with delight. Iowa's hand moved on its own and started to grab and stroke Abby's candle, making both of them moan loudly. Luckily, this island belonged to them and no one else. Only the starry night was the sole witness of their love making.

"Yes, Iowa yes! Keep rubbing me like that, I'm going to burst soon!" "Please Master, let your precious seeds out inside of me!" Iowa cried out, stopping Abby all of a sudden. "Wait, I'll get you pregnant if I do that, it won't be right." Abby was then caught off guard when Iowa suddenly wrapped her entire body around Abby, her arms around the shoulder and her legs locking the waist. She stared deep into the hermaphrodites eyes with a hard look and said, "Please plant your seeds into my garden."

Abby was so speechless. She never made love to anyone before, for pleasure or even a one-night stand. She saved this strange girl from a monster because she hated seeing people bully others. Now, she was not only going to lose her own male virginity, but was going to knock up this beautiful mermaid for real? Her woman side was so confused, she wanted time to digest this. But her man side just took over her controls, and she went screaming, "I love you, Iowa!" and shoved her candle inside without holding back. "OOOOH! MASTER! YOU'RE FILLING ME WITH YOUR CANDLE! IT'S SO BIG!" the mermaid screamed and tighted her hug around her master.

Now Abby was just slowly moving her hips, every dip making her candle shoot electricity up and down her spine. Her tailbone tickled whenever she felt like she was going to burst, but she bit her lip until it drew blood to hold back. She just started, she wanted to explore Iowa's insides more, it was so hot, boiling even! The thought she could plant her own seeds into the mermaid's garden made her jump over the roof to dive into a world of pleasure her male side always wanted. The hermaphrodite ended up continuing to screw the mermaid across the beach, mounting and thrusting her hips into her like an animal.

"Oh, Iowa, you feel so good. I want to stay inside you forever!" Abby cried while she snuggled her face into the mermaid's warm and soothing bosom. "Yes, Master, please enjoy me to your hearts content. Fill me with as much semen as you want! I'm yours and yours only!" "OH IOWA! I'M GOING TO MELT! IT'S GOING TO SHOOT INSIDE OF YOU!" Abby hugged Iowa tightly, their lips fighting for supremacy as they maked out like craze. Their bodies were covered in sweat from their rubbing and they felt this was just right for them, so calming and enjoyable. With one last lunge and scream, Abby thrust in her entire candle inside of Iowa and the white cream burst out. The hermaphrodite officially lost her male virginity.

"AH! IT'S COMING OUT! ALL OF IT! IT'S BURNING! AH!" was all Abby could get out as she kept humping her hips into Iowa's hips. The mermaid was in full climax, shaking all over as her joy sensors were frying her nerves from the top of her head to the tip of her human-like toes. She felt loads of boiling cream filling her canal and uterus as if a bucket, and it kept overflowing. She was amazed as to how much Abby could release in one ejection, much more than the other men she harvested from. She was glad she would be serving Abby for the rest of her life.

"Iowa, it was so good. This is the first time I did it with a girl, it's amazing, it's great, it's," Abby kept repeating things before she sunk herself into the Mermaid's bosom and passed out, "Master! Are you hurt, Master!"

* * *

 ** _I don't know about you guys, but I look forward to their high seas adventure. Hope you guys like it and leave a comment!_**


	2. Warspite

Abby was a healthy girl, but she never really had a good sleep for some time. She kept thinking it was the pressure of trying to hide her body from others that kept her from a sound sleep, so she always felt tired when waking up and wanting to sleep in more. But today she felt like she was re-energized, as if charged like her phone at 100%. She didn't know why, but she also felt good, like her body was ready to mate with someone.

The hermaphrodite then gasped as she felt something hot slurping up her candle and she looked down to see the mermaid she made love to awake and vacuuming her rising member! "Iowa, what are you doing?" she called out, and the mermaid paused in her treatment to reply, "Good morning Master. I didn't want to wake you, but your 'little master' was so happy to see me. I couldn't resist but to please you." The Mermaid went back to vacuuming Abby's candle, making her paralyzed with pleasure. The human girl flopped back down, her entire body caged in overwhelming sweetness as her candle was consumed by the mermaid. She felt herself going super hard, almost like a rock, and the length was longer. She believed it was because of her morning wood that made her feel so hot. Usually, she would touch herself to let the steam out, but this time she had a living girl willing to act as her pleasure toy.

"No, don't think like that Abby" the girl berated herself, "but it feel so good. Please, make me melt Iowa!" "Yes, Master I will make you cream out lots," the mermaid giggled and massaged Abby with her tongue across the tip. The hermaphrodite gasped and moaned as the mermaid continued to bob her head up and down, faster and deeper. She eventually stuffed Abby's member down her throat and made humming noises to pass down waves of pleasure through Abby's candle.

It forced her to scream out, "IOWA" and she blasted ropes of white hot cream into the mermaid's throat. It surprised how forceful it was, as she felt it slap into the back of her mouth but she did her best to drink all of it. When she couldn't keep up, it burst open all over her face, painting her cheeks and hair in Abby's seeds, "Oh god! It's too good!" the hermaphrodite yelled out, feeling her urges and morning wood calming down. She sat up in time to see the Mermaid wipe off the cream from her face and hair to consume it all, not wasting a single drop. It made Abby turn red and she did everything in her power to keep her member from rising.

"Thank you Iowa, that felt great." Abby said, with a flustered and heavy breathing voice. Iowa nodded and bowed her head, "Anything for Master." Somewhere in Abby, the man side of her want to pinn Iowa down and just do her again, but she knew she had things to do. First, she need to find a way to get off this spit of land or else she would be truly marooned like the sailors in the pirate stories.

"What should we do, Iowa? I can't swim like you," Abby said out loud, seeing nothing but water for miles away. "i don't know, I am only able to swim by myself, I can't carry another person," she said with a sad voice. While the two girls thought it over, something emerged from the other size of the island which they did not see. It was a big crab like creature, only with the upper half of a girl sticking out from where the mouth of the crab would be, as if a giant woman-shaped tongue. She was covered in some bubbles and looking around the island in search for food.

"So hungry," she spoke up in a small voice, and turned over some rocks to find some snails or even catch a seagull. Then she took notice of Abby and Iowa who were deep in thought, not at all aware she was on the island. "Oh, they look tasty, I'll eat them for lunch and dinner!" with a happy giggle, she marched up to the two girls on her crab legs and lunged her crab pincers from behind.

"Master, look out!" the mermaid shrieked when she saw the crab coming at them, but it was too late to stop the attack. Iowa pushed Abby aside and used her body to shield her master, taking the hit and having a long gash cut across her shoulder and down her abdomen. "Iowa! No!" Abby screamed when she saw the girl protect her and collapse on the beach sands in her pool of blue blood. Iowa tried to get up and fight back, but the crab girl stomped a crab leg on her back and kept the mermaid pinned.

"Time to eat!" the crab girl giggled and lunged her crab pincers down to tear the fish girl apart. "NO!" Abby shouted and she charged. She was naked, and had nothing she could use as a weapon. She tried throwing a rock, but it bounced off her shell body. There wasn't even a stick she could use, so she thought fast and grabbed a handful of sand to throw it at the crab girl!

'Ow, my eyes!" the crab girl yelled, reeling from the attack as she tried to rub the dirt from her eyes with her smaller human like hands. Abby then lunged, using her own body as a weapon and tackled the crab girl over in the gut, "Oof!" "Take that," Abby cried and shoved her down into the ground. She used her entire weight to flip this crab over onto its back and she pinned the girl down who fought back with her human like arms, "Hey no fair! Food shouldn't fight back!" the crab girl said, which pissed off Abby even more, "We're not food. And you hurt Iowa, I won't forgive you!"

The Crab girl snarled and tried to attack, but a rope of water bounced from the sea and tied her crab arm up! Abby gasped at this sight of magic and turned around to see Iowa still alive, "Iowa! How bad are you hurt!" The mermaid winced as she got up and dip herself into the ocean, her wounds rapidly healed up as if nothing happened, "I'm fine Master, the sea salt will help my skin to regenerate. I've tied down the attacker, what do you wish to do with her?"

Iowa added more ropes of water from the sea to grab and hold down the crab girl. She struggled and kicked her little crab legs, but it was no use and only made Abby laugh a little at the sight, "No fair! I'm hungry. I only want to eat, why do you have to be big bullies!" The crab girl ended up crying like a child as her arms and legs were tied and suddenly Abby felt bad.

"What should we do with her?" the human asked her servant mermaid who responded with, "Maybe if you tame her with your candle, she could be our ally. She is a Cancer Monster girl, and using her crab shell could help transport you through the water." Abby thought it was a great idea, until she recalled the 'tame' part with her candle, "Wait, you mean rape her? I can't do that. I have you, don't you remember?"

"I don't understand," the mermaid said with a confused look until she recalled something about cuckholding or having an affair in human culture, "Please do not worry, you are not betraying my feelings. We monster girls need semen to survive, so please tame her as much as you want, Master. I will not stop you." "But I can't just make love to a woman I just met," the girl with the man penis said with a red face. She turned to the crab girl who was crying, and then to the mermaid who gave her a nod. After biting her lip to think it over, she gave into her male desires.

"Hey, you said your hungry." Abby said as she moved up to the crab girl. "Yeah, what about it?" the crab asked, only to see the hermaphrodite straddle her over her chest to exposed her 10 inch candle. She rubbed it a little to make it stand up and she held it in front of the crab girl's face. "If you want, you can drink my cream," Abby said with a hesitant voice. "Oh food! Thank you!" the Cancer monster girl cried out and she immediately engulfed Abby's sausage into her mouth. "Oh my god, she's taking the whole thing!"

Abby doubled over and buried her hands into the sand bar as she let the crab girl swallow and vacuum her candle. She moaned and gritted her teeth, feeling the girl's hot and small tongue tasting all the 'salts' on her flesh rod. It felt too good, she wanted to just released all the pressure that was building up. Still she wanted to experience this sensation longer, to be consumed by another woman, and somehow knowing the mermaid she made love to was watching turned her on! Was she becoming a pervert!

"Oh, Iowa, this is too good. Sh-should I keep going?" Abby cried out to the only person she could trust. The Mermaid turned red, breathing heavily but spoke up, "It's alright, use her body to please yourself. If you give her enough of your semen, she could be our ally," the mermaid spoke up, her other hand starting to rub her sacred place as she watched. Abby was turning red all over from watching the mermaid openly rub her womanhood, and somehow knowing the fact she was being watched as a crab girl vacuumed her candle made her even harder.

"Please give me your cream, I'm starving!" the Cancer called out as she made louder vacuuming noises. Abby yelled out in ecstacy as she felt her candle being roughed up by the crab girl's mouth and tongue. wow she must be really hungry, Abby thought to herself. "Okay, I'll give you my cream but you have to promise to not eat us!" she said and the crab girl furiously nodded, "Yes, I promise. Anything! Just give me your cream right now!" "Alright, here it comes!" Abby hollered and she thrust her hips deep into the crab girl's mouth.

With a cry, a blast of white fluids erupted from her candle and it filled up the crab girl's small mouth. The hot seeds seared into her tongue and the scent drove her into a hazy state, and she could think nothing but hour sweet the man nectar was and how it slid down her throat. "It's delicious! Your seeds taste so good! Please fill me more with your man juice here!"

The crab girl gestured her human like arm towards her waist, where her hips were right above the part where the crab's mouth was and it showered a bit of her thigh. Abby recovered from her climax and looked down, the sight looked gorgeous and the crab girl's natural wetness, bubbles, and slime looked enticing. Since her legs were inside of the crab, there was no room for her to open up her thighs. She wondered how she was going to penetrate her. "Wait, I can't pull you out of your crab shell. How am I going to get inside of you?"

The Cancer moaned and rolled around, stretching her body up and able to free her thighs a little. She gave Abby enough room to push open her fleshy thighs and insert her candle. "Please fill me with your seeds, I want it. I want to taste your cream inside my canal!" the Cancer moaned with eager heat and Abby's mind went out the window. The hermaphrodite pinched the girl's flesh thighs apart, to reveal her hot and dripping womanhood. Abby swallowed in anticipation before she forced herself into the tight hole of the crab girl. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" was all Abby could yell as she felt her insides being squished by how closed her thighs were. It wasn't like Iowa who could turn her fish tail into human legs and she could part them in an M shaped to enter her. It really was a tight fit as she filled her inner walls with her now 11 inch candle. With this tightness, she was scared it might grow to 12 inches!

"Master, please feel good. Thrust into her as much as you want!" Iowa called out while she stayed in the tidepool across the beach shore. Since she had her fish tail back, she wasn't able to move around like Abby or another human. But she stayed in that tidepool, watching the two girls make love, and she kept rubbing her love canal with her fingers. By the time Abby entered the crab girl's hips, the mermaid immediately shoved her fingers into her wet folds and began to dig out her desires. "Oh, Master you're amazing, please fill her up with your seeds!" she purred as she rubbed herself, even thinking back to their steamy night.

"Ah, it's too tight, I feel like I'm going to melt in her too early!" Abby cried out as she carefully forced her long and thick candle into the tight woman hole. The Crab girl was moaning loudly, never feeling this pleasure before. She normally eats fish, some minor monster girl monster, and it was rare for men to travel around here to harvest their spiritual energy. She had been holding her desires in until now, so she immediately broke into this messy love slave and kept calling out for Abby to screw her harder, "Oh my hips are burning! I can't think straight. Please keep hitting me there and fill me with all of your hot man juice!" she breathed out and moved her body to feel even better to match Abby's hips.

The hermaphrodite's mind was going into a blissful place, she can't think of anything else but mating. And Mating was what she was going to do with this crab girl as she released her first load of semen into her belly. "Here it comes, please take it all! AH!" The hermaphrodite shoved her whole candle deep into the Cancer's canal, her tip peeking through the inner gates and starting to rape her uterus. "Oh my god, it's in too deep, I can't hold it anymore!" Right after releasing her first round of seeds, her tailbone light up with joy and she purged her second round of seeds. It came out just as much as the first time and it doubled the crab girl's sensations, "OH YES! MY BELLY IS SO HOT FROM YOUR JUICES! PLEASE RAPE ME MORE!"

Abby lost all rationale when she heard the crab girl she was violating say that, so she just went as wild as an animal during mating season and pumped her candle. Iowa was watching and she thrust her own fingers inside of her love canal. Seat water and her woman juices were dripping out and she was on the verge of climaxing. It was when she heard Abby scream out during her third release that drove the mermaid over the edge, "You're amazing, Master. You treat us so kind with your candle. Please use our body as much as you want!" The mermaid ended up falling onto her back, viciously fingering and rubbing her canal as she listened to Abby's moans and breathing. Even her blue skin turned red and she couldn't control her urges. "Give her as much as your love like you did to me, Master!"

"I'm giving it! I want to give you my love! So please take it all! AH!" Abby shoved her candle in again, right into the tight hole, and dumped her fifth load into the crab girl. The monster girl she pinned down was melting like puddy and her face was filled with so much happiness it was obscenely lewd and turned on the hermaphrodite even more. The warmth and sleekiness of her upper body, the way she moaned and gasped every time Abby thrust inside of her, it turned her all on and she can't resist but molest her entire body, her breasts, and even bend over to thrust her hips into the crab girl and rape her mouth with her tongue.

"Mmm" the crab girl uttered as Abby kissed and tongued her mouth. The hermaphrodite kept pumping her hips harder and faster, always releasing her cream inside the tight and wet hot hole without warning. The excess cream kept jumping out from the plugged orafice and it covered their bodies in steamy sweat and cream. "Oh my god, you feel so good. I want to pain you more with my colors, inside and out. Let me spray it all over you!" "Yesh, yesh, give crabby your creaaam!" the crab girl screamed in a slurred voice, her mind completely fried from the extreme pleasure.

The Cancer fell limp to the love assault and was now essentially a love toy for Abby's pleasure as the hermaphrodite kept battering their hips togehter. Not feeling any resistance Abby kept going, dumping all of her cream whenever she could until her love sacks were dried. When she felt like she couldn't keep going, she gave the crab girl one violent series of pelvic thrusts, grabbing her small chest to anchor herself, and she instantly pulled out to hold her candle over the love-filled crab girl's body.

"Here comes my seeds, I'm painting it all over you body!" Abby screamed as she stroked her own candle, firing a splash of white everywhere. It covered up the whole crab girl's human body, getting onto her face, and in her hair. It first came out as flying ropes of white, then to waves after wave of liquid pleasure, drowning the crab girl, before the rest was forced into the crab girl's mouth to drink. Abby never felt this good before, and she was shocked as to how much cream she poured out. She wondered if she was tired yesterday that she couldn't pump out this much for Iowa, or maybe it was her first time that her body hadn't become used to it until now.

"Aah. I'm covered in man juice. Your syrup is boiling all over me," the crab girl uttered as her hanging tongue licked at the cream around her lips. She can't think of anything else but sex, so it seemed she would belong to Abby for the time being. "I'm going to keep you, okay? You can't say no." Abby didn't know when she developed this dominating personality, but that must be her man side talking right now. She then glanced at her mermaid servant, Iowa, and boy was she was mess herself. "I'm meltiiiing!" Iowa climaxed who knows how many times from her rough fingers and she fell back onto the beach from the tide pool, satisfied and panting like a dog in the heat. It looked so hot, and Abby felt like she wanted to violate her too, but her stamina peaked out and she couldn't even move her own legs let alone prep her candle. We'll do it again late, she promised to herself and rested.

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" Abby said, having rest up for some time. While the two monster girl she mated were recuperating, Abby took the time to use the banana fronds to make a makeshift dress. She wasn't good in math or gym, but she always gets A+ in Home Ec, even if she had a man's penis between her legs. She was still a girl at heart so she enjoyed sewing, and she tore small sinews of some tough plants as threat and used a wooden splint as the needle. She made herself something like a hula dress, fronds for skirt and leaves as a tube top. Once the girls rested up and woke up from their love session, they were in heat and wanted more. Abby wanted to do the same, but she noticed it was already noon and was afraid it will be nightfall once she finished filling both girls with her cream.

"Maybe let's do this later, when we get off this island," she nodded to them. She then turned to the Crab, who was still in a daze but obedient and didn't eat them like she had before, "What does lover want me to do? I can please you more." Abby held up her hand to keep her from lunging, "Oh it's okay. I'm alright. I just need your help to get off this island." She explained to the crab girl that she wanted to leave the spit of an island, as there wasn't any food or shelter. The crab girl understood and offered to use her hard shell to act like a raft of boat for Abby. "Thank you, I appreciate it," Abby said, which she got a kiss from the crab girl, "If you fill me with more of your man juice next time, then we call it even!" The hermaphrodite almost got hard under her banana frond skirt but though of numbers and other things to keep her mind focused. "Okay, let's go, before the tide rises up and drown us, or maybe just me"

The crab girl then moved into the water, to make her crab body float like some kind of speedboat. Abby carefully climbed on, with Iowa's help, and she straddled her back and held onto her stomach as if she was a horse. "Oh if only my body was long enough, then you can shove your rock hard candle up into my love place while you ride me!" Abby turned red all over, and Iowa giggled. Then the human girl thought it over and realized she couldn't just call the crab girl crab girl (duh), so she quickly thought of a name for her. "Hey, since you don't have a name, why not I call you Warpsite? You were really tough to fight this morning and I know your crab pincers can pack a whallop!"

"Oh that sounds tasty, lover! I like that name. What's a whallop, is it a type of scallop? Can I eat it?" the Cancer named Warspite giggled, making Abby laugh nervously. "No you can't eat it, it means you can hit something really hard," Abby replied. Warspite laughed and swung her crab arms around, "Oh yeah, Lover, I can defnitely hit things hard and send them flying! Leave it to me to protect you!" "I'm glad, and I'll do my best to protect both of you, Iowa, Warspite."

Iowa smiled and climbed up to hug her master, "You're such a kind human, it's a blessing from the goddess that we could serve you." Abby felt her nuzzle her head into her neck and Abby hesitated before she returned the gesture. She had always been bullied and never knew what affection from other people were like. Now, she had two good girls who won't hurt or laugh at her, not even think she was a monster with her candle. She hugged Iowa, and then Warpsite, tears falling down her eyes, "You girls are the best gifts I could ever ask for." she cried. Deep in her heart, she used to ask why god made her like this and today she realized her body was meant for the purpose of giving these monster girls the love they never had. So, they set off into the horizon across the sea, leaving behind that lonely island in the middle of nowhere.


	3. Pirate Attacks!

There was a pirate ship off the nearby coast that was sailing across the sea. They had just pillaged a town nearby and were sharing the spoils of their catch, which were gold, booze, and the woman they kidnapped. Since they were rough men with no honor or honesty, of course they would treat themselves to raping the girls on board. "No! Stop it, it hurts, I dont want it!" cried one of the village girls as she felt a man starting to spear her with his rod. She cried as she was violated inside out, and she screamed when hot liquid burst inside of her. She felt dirty all over, and wanted to cry out, but another man came over to plug her mouth with his dirty rod.

"Tis a fine catch we made, captain, these girls are better than the ones up north," called out a pirate with one eye. Another was whooping as if he won a sports game and he kept slamming his hips into another woman from behind, while shoving her mouth onto the rod of another pirate. "Aye, they're nice and fresh, nothing like the whores back in the ports. These make a fine wench indeed," the men started to speak in thick pirate accents. There was lots of whooping and moaning, the captured women turned into sex slaves as they were forced to please their captors. One girl was thrust in from front and back, hanging from their hard rods like a pig on a spit, and another was wildly screaming as two men shoved their spears into her canal and anus.

"Enjoy it while it last boys, there's plenty more fine woman around here," called out the captain, who was shockingly a woman herself. She watched as her crew of thieves and rapists ruin the girls they've captured, all the while unbuckling her own belt and forcing one young girl to eat her lower lips out. "She's may not be as skilled as the whores back on shore, but she will do as my pet. No one will touch her save me, you hear?" she barked, and her crew returned a aye captain, while violating the other woman they have bound up.

It was a big mess of a party for their celebration and they went to town ruining the girl's chastity and using every oriface they could find to please their rods. Mouth, vagina, anal, thighs, hands, all they wanted was a good raping to make themselves feel proud. "God will punish you!" cried out a priest girl but she was silenced when two pirate men shoved their rods into her mouth, gagging her and spilling hot cream down her throat. "Aye, I don't belive in god, I believe in power and my guns."

The female captain called up another slave girl to crawl up and held out her flintlock pistol. It scared her, but the captain forced her to put it in her mouth or else she will definitely shoot her. Swallowing her fear, the slave girl started to suckle and consume the barrel as if it were a man's rod. "Hahaha, that's good. Keep entertaining me and you will live to be my pet as well! Har har!"

* * *

It hasn't been an hour since the group set out to see and Abby could be found mating with her mermaid servant, Iowa again. It's because the hit she got to save Abby used up her healing magic and she needed more semen as a kind of recharge for her power. So they ended up doing it on the crab shell of Warspite's body. "Hey, Lover! It's not fair you get to mate her, and even on my back!" she whimpered, hasty to feel Abby's candle inside of her canal again. Abby grunted as she had Iowa straddled on her waist and kept thrusting her member inside of her screaming partner, "It can't be helped, she used up her magic to save herself so it's only right I refill her energy. And you haven't said sorry for hurting us in the first place, so this is punishment," Abby said while she made love to Iowa.

"Oh master, I feel your candle is growing even longer inside of me! I'm so happy you feel so good with my body! Please break me with your love spear!" Iowa screamed as she bounced on Abby's candle. The hermaphrodite didn't know why, but she loved this, to mate with cute girls like Iowa and Warspite. Back home, she never dared to try and date another guy or girl, she didn't know what would happen if she showed them her candle whenever they get hot and heavy. Now, she could have all the great mating she wanted, and it felt so hot when they were doing it on Warspite's shell.

As Iowa was regaining her magic, she still had her fish tail, but with her love canal open for Abby to see, she just kept on stabbing her love entrance with her man rod. "Oh, I love this so much, Iowa. I can't stop myself. Your insides feel so good and I don't want to stop!" Iowa cooed and held her master close, burying the girl into her own chest, "Please feel good Master, I want to make you happy with my body! So use me as much as you like!" she cried out and bounced harder.

Abby submit to her manly urges and continued to thrust her hips. She also suckled on Iowa's tips, which made her rear back with a scream and climax. She felt her spring water dripping from her entrance and onto her lap, and it felt so warm like hot water was spilled on her thighs. "Oh Iowa, Iowa!" "Master, Master!" was all they could call out. Warspite was pouting as she carried them over the ocean, she couldn't resist in listening to their moaning and humping that she ended up rubbing her own lower lips.

"Oh Master, I can't take it anymore. Please fill me with your hot cream, your servant wants to be painted in your colors! Fill me, fill me!" Iowa called out and groped her master's round globes tightly. Abby screamed as she received the pleasure of a man and woman at the same time, and her candle was now twitching, "It's coming out, Iowa, I'm going to fill you with my seeds!" With a grunt, she splattered her essence into Iowa's womb, filling her with cream and energy. She let out a sexy moan as she pressed her body down to take all of Abby's candle, purring in her master's ears, "I feel it filling me up, Master. Your cream is making me all full with your love. There's so much I might have your baby." the mermaid said while nibbling on Abby's ears. "I don't know if I could really get you pregnant, but yes please bear me children!"

Abby and Iowa kept thrusting into each other for another 30 minutes, releasing more and more cream. By the time they felt satisfied, they heard Warspite scream. It was both from reaching her self-pleasuring climax and from seeing something up ahead, "Lover, fishy! There's a big clam up ahead! I want to eat it!" "Clam?" Abby wondered and turned while she was still connected into a panting Iowa.

There was a large ship dead ahead of where they were, and it seemed to be lazily drifting for now. They started to hear familiar moans and screams, which made Abby harder inside of Iowa's inner folds, 'Oh master, you've just turned into a rock inside me!" "I'm sorry Iowa," Abby said and she seperated herself from her servant. After washing any excess sweat and cream with sea water, Abby turned to look at the ship. They didn't seem to notice them, as their big guns weren't shooting. "Warspite, that's not a clam. It's a ship, try and get up close and don't make too much noises,"

"Okay lover!" the crab girl yipped, only to be shushed by Abby. The group swam their way over to the boat, until Abby recognized the black flag. "Oh shit it's a pirate ship!" The mermaid looked at her confused and asked, "What is a pirate ship?" Abby quieted them down as she said, "Pirates are like criminals only on the sea! They do bad things like ruin villages steal people's gold and do all sorts of nasty things." This made the mermaid gasp and a look of justice filled her eyes, "We can't let them go! We have to stop them!"

Abby nodded, "My thoughts exactly. So let's climb up and see what's going on." The hermaphrodite then found purchase in the side of the ship, being able to climb her way up. She instructed the crab girl and mermaid to stay here, and launch an attack when she gave the signal. "Iowa, keep an eye on Warspite and stop her from biting the ship, it's really not a clam!" Abby said. After leaving those instructions, she started to climb up acrossthe ship.

The noises of love making could be heard, but she recognize it to be not a happy type. Since it was pirates, she knew there may be some raping involved so she had to becareful or she will become a victim too! She climbed up across the stern of the show (the back) and she quietly climbed onto the deck. She ducked behind barrels and peeked out, her eyes wide and resisting the urge to gasp.

It was a big mess of a rape party, where the scar and tattoe pirates were violating the village girls they kidnapped. Some were caught in between two men and ruined mouth and canal, while their anus was ripped open by their pile driving. They were all crying and screaming to stop, none of them wanting this. This was completely different than what Abby experienced with her monster girls.

She then saw the captain, a woman too! She had two girls serving her, one licking her lower folds and the other sucking on the barrel of her gun. They both look scared, crying even, and it made Abby made from what they were doing. "I'll beat these bastards like a cherokee drum!" she muttered. The hermaphrodite didn't know what to do though as she was still a girl. Dressed in only banana fronds, she didn't have any bullet proof armor to defend herself from their blades and pistols. So she had to improvise and pulled out a torch handle from a nearby barrel. It wasn't lit, but that isn't what she wanted. It was heavy but easy to wield so she could use it as a club.

She decided to take the first strike and she leapt out, surprising the captain woman! "What in the blazes?" the captain screamed, caught completely off guard with her pants down (literally). "Good night!" Abby cried out and she whapped the torch stick across her forehead. A loud crack noise was made and the captain passed out, flipping out of her chair. The two slaves serving her screamed, causing everyone to turn to the attacker.

"It's okay, I'm here to help you!" Abby said to the two slaves and gesture for them to run into a hiding place. They nodded and ran, in time for the pirates to stop their raping of their prizes and pull out their own cutlasses. At first Abby was more appalled how much these men stink and how dirty their handing rods were, and she felt bad for the girls here. It also made her super angry, seeing these women forced to be violated by these dirty men. Thinking these were the same bullies who tormented her, she struck out and swung her torch stick, "En garde!" she screamed in the most heroic manner possible.

She lunged and was able to strike at one pirate in the head, knocking him out. She dodged another by a hair-breadth and tripped him. She was soon overwhelmed as, of course, she wasn't a soldier in an army or a talented fighter. She was soon cornered into a railing and they smirked as if they were ready to beat her down and rape her too. "I-Iowa, Warspite! Now!"

"Yes Master!" called out a voice and a volley of watery missiles flew over the deck. They slammed into the chest and heads of the pirates, knocking them out. Soon, Abby turned to see Iowa flipping over the deck, riding on a surge of water on the see. She kind of reminded Abby of Iron Man only using water to propel herself and she continued to hit the men with her water magic. "Lover, here I come!" and Warspite climbed over the other side like a giant spider! It scared the pants off the men (who had unbuckled to rape the girls) and they tripped on their own pants in panic! "Dinner time!" she cried out and slashed at them with her crab pincers, smashing their swords and tearing their shirts apart. Seeing all the hanging candles out, she felt like she walked into a buffet and licked her lips, "Oh man, I really want to eat them all after Love busied herself with fishgirl!"

Abby watched as the crab girl suddenly splashed them with thick bubbles. She saw how acidic they were, dissolving their clothing. It also acted like soap bubbles, washing over their dirty bodies. Instantly, they were squeaky clean all over, even their nether regions. The bubbles was a bit of an aphrodisiac, so all of their candles were standing. but paralyzed from having their blood poured into the one area in their body. Warspite began to giggle as she started to mount these men, straddling their hips with her love entrance and bouncing on them. Abby watched with a mesmerized gaze as Warspite roughly pummeled these men with her hips, almost smashing the bones inside. When one of the hit their climax, she pressed down so hard the man scream in pain more than ecstacy and he spilled every ounce of his seeds into the crab girl's canal. "Oh, it's so warm. But it's not as tasty as lover. Next clam!"

The hermaphrodite turned paled when she saw that pirate die on the spot, his body twitching and skin weathered as if he turned into a mummy! She couldn't resist grabbing her own crotch and blessed her stars she didn't turn into dried up husks like them! It made matters worse when Warspite suckled on another pirate's candle, and his climaxed turned him into a prune! "Iowa, what's happening? Why is she turning them into zombies!"

"We are monster girls, we thrive on men's spiritual energy through their semen. Many of us are wild, so we attack men and rape them to harvest their seeds," she spoke in a calm tone while she whipped up the rest of the pirates off the boat with her water whip, "we tend to drain their energy much like how we devour our food. But don't worry, if we love someone from the bottom of our hearts, we will never turn those we care into husks like them." She smiled at Abby, somehow calming the hermaphrodite's fear, "You are my master and I love you. I would never hurt you, neither will Warspite since you care for her so much."

Abby made a mental note to always give them her cream whenever they wanted. By the time she checked back on Warspite, already 10 men were dead from climaxing. Is this what they call Death by Snu Snu from the tv shows she watch back home, she rather not think about it.

"Good... work, Warspite," Abby said, making the crab girl squeal after she shoved her body down on one more pirate, turning him into a husk with a smile on his face, "Yay! Lover praised me, now we're going to have hot and steamy love tonight!" Abby wanted to change her mind, but after seeing her shatter the pelvis of another happy pirate, she ended up changing her own mind.

* * *

"Ow, how dare they strike at me!" muttered the pirate woman as she came to from the blow to her head. She looked around, to call onto her men and maybe use some of her slaves as meat shields. However no one came up to help her, neither could she find any of the women prisoners she captured this morning. "Where the nine haels is everyone!"

"Sorry but they died by Snu Snu," came a voice the captain didn't recognize and she turned. She soon got a kick to the face and was sent flying, "AH!" The one who kicked her was an angry Abby, marching up the deck to follow after the Pirate woman, "How dare you hurt these innocent girls. I'm not hero nor police man, but I'll definitely beat you like a cherokee drum!" "Avast, stand and deliver like a man!" the captain woman shrieked.

By the time the captain got a good look at Abby, she gasped and received another punch to the face, "Too bad, I'm not a man!" Abby continued to keep hitting the woman with all her might and rage. All of the pent up frustrations she endured from her bullies were released in every swing she could deal with her blows. She pinned down the woman, sitting on her waist and kept giving her one blow after another to the face like it was a fight between Conor McGregor and Floyd Mayweather!

"Get off me you yellow bellied landlubber!" the pirate screamed, unable to block the punches. She decided to cheat and pulled up her flintlock pistol to shoot Abby in the head. "Oh no you don't human!" cried out Warspite and the crab girl thrust out her hard crab claw in between. The captain pulled the trigger anyway, but the bullet bounced off of Warspite's armor and it flew off the ship.

Before the captain could use her cutlass, ropes of water sprung over the sides of the ship and grabbed her. They dragged her across the deck like some kind of beast in a horror movie, making her scream and kick wildly, before they all pulled her body up 10 ft off the ground and hanging there by the limbs, "Let me go, or you will be sorry about this you cuckholding peacocks!"

"Master, what shall we do with this wretched human?" Iowa asked as she held up her hand to use her water magic and holding onto the pirate woman. Abby didn't need long to think as she glared at the woman, "Strip her bare." "Yes Master!" Iowa grinned and moved her hands like Scarlet Witch would in using her powers. The waters holding onto the captain started to tear at her limbs! They ripped off her sleeves and pants to leave her naked, shredding everything she wore, "Stop it! What are you doing!"

The mermaid then dropped the naked captain onto the deck. Since she didn't have her captain's coat and hat, she looked like a regular girl you meet on the street, naked and cold. She covered herself up, even if the only ones left are one girl in a banana frond dress, a mermaid, and one crab girl. "Don't move, or Lover and I will squish you!" Warspite snarl, making the captain seize up in fear.

"What is your bidding, Master?" Iowa said. "Iowa, I want you to take all the girls down below the decks and treat their injuries if you can. They had a rough time." Abby turned to Warspite, "Warspite, you stay here and look scary." "Sure thing, Love. Hmph!" After giggling like a school girl, the crab girl put on this mean looking face. It didn't have the same fearful look when she puffed her cheeks like a frog however.

Iowa gathered up the poor woman who were captured and used as pleasure toys. They were broken, and crying, filled with dirty cream. Abby made a mental note to give her a thorough taste of her own medicine. "You, on your knees," Abby barked at the captain. The woman struggled but Warspite used her human hands to grab the captain by the wrist and hoisted her up so she was forced to kneel and not be able to move. Before she could resist, Abby stood in front of her and swept aside her banana frond hulu skirt, showing off her large candle. It flicked up hard and slapped itself into the captain girl's face. "Get that dirty stick away from me!" she screeched, only for Abby to grab her head and she shoved her entire length into her defiant mouth!

"You ruined those girls and forced them to do things they'll never live down," Abby muttered while suppressing her moans as she pumped her candle into the captain's mouth, "You'll pay for every drop of cream they were forced to drink and stuff up their wombs, you hear me!" Abby moved her hips, rougher, and burying her long candle into the captain's throat. She felt herself being tightened inside her narrow airway and the hermaphrodite was enjoying it. The captain on the other hand was breaking into tears as the crab girl held her up to let Abby rape her mouth. "Stop it! Get out of me!" she could cough in between strokes and then she couldn't talk as she was drowned in her own saliva.

Once Abby felt like she had enough, she shoved inside so deep she went on her tippy toes and fired a thick load of her cream into the captain's mouth. Her cheeks expanded and white fluids exploded from her mouth. She couldn't drink it all and she coughed it up even when her mouth was plugged. "Wow, Lover, you really gave her lots of your cream!" the crab girl smirked as she dangled the limp captain girl.

Abby felt guilty for looking like a rapist, but this evil captain woman deserved the justice. She made 20 other girls forced to be raped by her men, how could she not suffer the same fate! "Let her go, Warspite. Make sure she doesn't escape me." "Yes, sir!" Warspite laughed and dropped the pirate girl.

The captain collapsed onto her hands and knees, coughing and spitting out Abby's cream. She gagged and tried to throw up the rest, but Abby shoved her over before she could do that. The hermaphrodite then took off her banana frond skirt to reveal her entire lower half with her 10 inch candle painted in the captain's saliva and her cream. Not bothering to warm up the enemy, she parted her legs to prod her entrance with her rod. "I'm goign to do exactly what you did to them, and I'll enjoy you thoroughly!"

Before the captain could speak, Abby shoved herself inside. "AAAAAAAH!" the pirate captain screamed, shivering all over in pain and newfound pleasure. She never had a man's rod inside of her before. She made sure none of her crew would do something like that, or else she would have no pride or control over them. She boasted how she had many candles, even doing five men at the same time but it was all an act. Abby was shocked to find out she was still a virgin as chaste blood trickled down from her entrance.

"You're a virgin?" Abby spoke up but then glared, "If that's the case why do you enjoy force those girls! Answer me!" Abby then began to run her hips. She didn't bother with foreplay or romance, she wanted to give this woman a good beating with her rod. The captain was now turning into a slobbering mess as Abby ruined her insides with her large candle. Compared to the two of them, Abby had a bit more experience after sharing her love with Iowa and Warspite, so she knew how to make things pleasurable. But she didn't let the captain indulge it, she intention stopped at random to make the woman go crazy and relish in pain. Abby had been on the receiving end of being bullied, so she knew fully well how it was like to be picked on and suffering in pain. Guess she found her experience useful right now.

"OH PLEASE STOP! MY INSIDES ARE BURNING! I'M GOING TO BREAK!" the pirate captain screamed wildly. She tried to reach out to grab Abby and tugged at her hair, but Warspite stepped on her two arms with her crab feet, pinning them down for Abby to play with. The hermaphrodite kept ramming her rod inside of the captain, parting her long legs and rushing into her canals without mercy. Every slapping noise brought pain and ecstacy to the pirate woman, and her screams went unheard as all of her crew were nothing but withered husks after Warspite raped them all of their spirit energy.

"I'm going to hit my limit," Abby said, running her hips even faster, "Unlike you, I'm a nicer girl. So you want it in or out!" She said, doing it to spite the captain woman who never once cared if her men impregnated the prisoners they caught. The captain was nothing a twitching mess as she screamed, "NOT INSIDE! NOT INSIDE!" Abby had the urge to let go right then, but she didn't want to feel like this criminal one bit. So after a few hard diggings, she pulled out her soaking length and stroke it. "Warspite, bring your face close to her!"

"Yes lover!" The crab girl obliged happily and lowered her face. Abby knew she liked her cream, and she owed her one after the crab girl let her 'heal' Iowa not too long ago. So she sprayed her thick hot cream over the two girls, all over their faces. Warspite moaned in joy while the captain shrieked in shock. They were both stained in Abby's colors, and it looked really hot. Abby promised herself she'll try a three way when this is over.

"It stinks, I'm covered in sticky semen," the captain cried, panting like a bitch in heat. Abby didn't feel like this woman had enough, so she did one more thing to hit the final nail in the coffin. "Warspite, move her to the side of the ship!" "Okay Lover," the white covered Crab girl said. She hoist the stained captain and dragged her over to the side of the ship, letting her hang on her stomach like a blanket being put on a clothing line. She tried to stand, but Abby pushed her over to let her hang back again, "What are you doing? Didn't you have enough?"

"I have to give you one more punishment before you really understand what you did wrong." Abby muttered and started to prod the other end of the captain's body. "Wait, that's my ass! You can't put it in there!" "Who said?" Abby muttered and she gripped the captain's hips, making her yelp. The hermaphrodite's candle was still soaked, so she felt like she could easily tresspass into that tight, tight hole. "You can't complain now, I'll make you a real woman!" Abby growled and she stuffed her full length inside!

"AAAAAH!" OOOOOOH!" Neither of them were prepared how tight the ass would feel when Abby stuck herself inside that rear end. She was gasping for breath to feel her candle being squeezed, and the captain woman had her entire tongue erect from how painful it was. After she recollected her mind, Abby started to move her hips, gritting her teeth as she endured the tightness of the captain's second hole. "Stop! You can't go any deeper! It hurts! it hurts!" "That's what the girls you raped kept telling you, but what did you do? Nothing, so that's why you need to know why it hurts!" Abby cried, more panicking than being hostile. She could barely control her emotions as she felt how tight the entrance was, so much more narrow than a regular womanhood. Maybe there is a reason why people don't use this end so often, or how some boys she overheard enjoyed this type of sexual play. Personally, she can't do this too often or she'll pass out from the pleasure and she's not sure if Iowa would be into this kind of thing.

Warspite watched from the side line, Abby mounting and raping the captain's ass while the woman was hanging over the ship's side. The crab girl panted and she couldn't resist rubbing her womanhood, her legs collapsing from how good it felt. "Oh lover! You're amazing, we have to do this more often!" she cried, already climaxing after sucking the energy out of 20 men and tasting Abby's cream.

"Oh this is impossible!" Abby screamed as she collapsed over the captain's fallen body. "Please pull out, it's burning my innards" the captain scream. The two girls turned into a pitiful mess as they humped each other over the ship railing. They were no longer hero or villain, but two women going all out in obtaining pleasure. Abby kept shoving her candle into the captain's rear end, and the latter was panting like a dog. Abby felt like she was going to explode soon, so she instantly flipped the captain over to see her.

"Aaah! I'm falling!" she cried out, but Abby held onto the pirate woman, who was all limp from the pain of having her ass rammed by a thick rod. The captain couldn't speak or say anything, but she kept on moaning and squealing as Abby held onto her and smashed her hips up into her butt, "Don't drop me! Don't drop me!" The captain screamed in a hot mess and Abby was already light headed, "I won't! I won't!"

Soon, the two reached their climax, the hermaphrodite blowing her load up inside of the captain's butt and the two girls screaming as if their life depended on it. They felt the white hot cream flowing up into the captain's body and she felt powerless as she could feel it sloshing around inside her. It was too hot, and it was scarring her insides. It didn't make her pregnant, but she might have chosen to become pregnant than be filled up the ass. This tears streamed her face as her pleasure filled expression was moaning almost wordlessly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me and let me go! I won't be a bad girl any more," she cried. Abby panted as she heard it all and finally nodded, accepting this woman's apology. She pulled out, more like she tripped and fell and the pirate girl slide down the rails to fall across the deck. She shuddered as hot cream squirted out of her tight hole, making a puddle, and her tongue was hanging. She'll never forget this moment where she was raped in all holes, by another woman. She'll never forget how good it felt and how she became addicted to this.


	4. Land Ho!

Watch Commander Penelope was the head of the guards in the Port City of Bello. She kept everything in order with an iron fist, as she served the governor with pride and honor. She was also one of the rare female captains in the security forces as most men believe girls should stick with cooking, knitting, and working hard to become a good wife. She never wanted that type of life, so she forced her father to train her to be a knight like him.

Now, she was leading platoons of armored men into the street to keep the peace and has been promoted to protect the security of the ports that this city relied on for revenue, and imports. There had been lots of reports of pirate attacks recently, she thought, all coming from different towns and other ports. Port Bello's own ships had been sunk and their good squandered, but she couldn't do anything about it. She was authorized to fight on land, she was not a sailor. If she were to train to become a Marine in the Trading Company defense force, she would have to work her way up again and that was bothersome. Honestly, she preferred the ground, she get seasick anyways.

"You men, go and check on that ship that just came into port. I have a hunch they're hiding contraband so make sure you look thoroughly," She ordered several of her mind to check a large galleon that just arrived to the docks. She then dispatched the rest of her men for their daily patrols and customs security. There were often times pirates would disguises as merchants or travellers just so they could deliver shady shipments of drugs and illegal alcohol to make a profit and Penelope wouldn't have any of that.

"Commander! We got a pirate ship sighted off the South!" cried a soldier in one of the dock's crow's nest and she jumped at the report. She had one man to bring her a telescope and she extended it to see through it, peeking into the horizon.

There it was! A pirate ship coming straight for the Port City! "All men, prepare the cannons. We'll shoot her down before she gets a shot at us!" she called out and kept checking through her telescope. As she waited for the men to ready the guns mounted on the walls and dockyards she notice something strange about the ship. The black flag with the skull and bones was suddenly pulled down by the ropes in the mast. She didn't know why, but soon saw a large white flag appear instead.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire! It's surrendering! Get some Marines on the double, now!" the commander hollered. She ran off to the edge of the docks to where the pirate ship was about to make berth. Even in thick armor, she was a nimble woman. She waited as the ship drew in closer, having the cannons ready to fire if anything strange happened. The first thing the ship did before it stopped was a girl in a banana frond suddenly appearing over the deck and waving her arms. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! The pirates are all dead!"

Commander Penelope was taken aback and she got her men and some marines to tie the boat down and board it with a plank. She was the first to rush up onto the deck, and gasped. The whole deck was filled with the husk of dead pirates, nothing but withered corpses with a strange and eerie smile on their faces. As more of her soldiers appeared to scan the area, the same girl in the banana frond dress appeared to see them.

"Don't attack us! I'm a friendly!" she called out. Penelope didn't trust her and held out her spear, "Identify yourself. If you're not a pirate, of this ship, then who are you?" "It's a long story, but my name is Abby. And these two are my friends, Iowa and Warspite." "THE NINE HAELS?" Penelope screeched when she saw a mermaid with two legs and a large crab girl appear from a cabin behind Abby. They were hiding inside, to avoid being shot at on sight until Abby gave them the signal. They were still about to be shot when the girl stood in their way and stopped them.

"No, wait. They're my friends. We worked together to defeat the pirates, don't shoot them!" Abby called out. Penelope hesitated, but seeing how the crab girl was snarling and the mermaid girl shying away behind Abby made her wonder. After thinking it over she held up a hand, lowering their rifles. "I'll take your word for it, but if they so much as attack."

"They won't attack" Abby said confidently, "They promise to not hurt anyone without my permission." Penelope mulled it over again before she nodded. Since this was a fellow woman, she would trust her. "So what happened to the pirates." Abby turned red and she tried to explain without stuttering, "Um, Warspite, this crab girl, raped them." Penelope was speechless.

She then recalled they were monster girls, they sapped the energy from living men and woman by having sex with them. She guessed these pirates who love raping and pillaging so much got what they deserve, maybe that's why their hips look shattered and had a faint smile on their husky lips. "Men, clear these garbage out of my sight." she ordered and her men and marines tried to sweep them away without breaking them any more. Penelope then eyed Abby who had something to say, "What is it, state your mind, girl."

"The pirates had prisoners, they all told me they were kidnapped from a town up north call Malta. Could you bring them back home?" Abby wondered, before she opened the door behind her. A horde of bruised and crying women walked out, their dress torn to reveal everything. Penelope reared back with shock first before she saw red all over. She wasn't angry as these girls, but at the pirates that did such atrocious things. She made some of her men stop cleaning up and she crushed the dried up skull of some pirated under her armored boot.

"Take these woman to a nearby shelter depot and get clerics to heal, them. Make sure you get female clerics or I will personally slap you!" Her sodliers nodded and ushered the prisoners away from the wretched pirate ship. There was one girl among them who had her clothing stripped completely, but was given a tattered coat to protect her shoulder. She looked more shellshocked than bruised and followed after everyone else like a sheep in a herd. It was then one of the men looked at her and grabbed her arm, making her yelp in pain.

"Captain, this girl looks like the Pirate Woman who had been attack our shipping line! The Dreaded Braid Lock!" he hollered. Penelope turned and approached this captured woman who shook in fear and crying with tears. Abby suddenly came in between them saying "Wait, you're wrong. The captain was actually a man. Turns out he pretended to be a girl so he could easily escape capture with a disguise. This isn't the pirate you're looking for!" The captured woman with the coat over her naked body turned to Abby with a shocked look. Abby gave her a small nod and the frail looking girl cried harder. After Penelope thought it over and taking in Abby's words, she ended up letting this girl go and follow the others. Right before leaving, she gave Abby a quick kiss on the lips and mouthed the words 'thank you, I'll be good from now on.'

Abby licked her lips a bit out of reflex. She felt bad for punishing the pirate woman, but she needed to know it was wrong like this. She hoped that by teaching her and letting her go, she would have a second chance at life. As she sighed, Iowa touched her arm and smiled with a heart-warming nod in support.

"You've down them a great deed, young lady. We don't know how to thank you." Penelope said. Abby then replied with, "I think there is a way you can help me. You see, I'm not from here, I want to know more about this place." Penelope brightened, feeling she could help this woman after all, "Of course, please follow me to my office, I will explain everything you need to know!"

* * *

Abby and Iowa was soon brought through the city of Port Bello and followed the Watch Commander all the way. The people in town gave them stares, because Abby was still wearing Banana fronds for clothing and there was a beautiful Mermaid monster girl following her. Penelope made sure no one would disturb them, using her authority as the head of the city watch to usher them away like a herding dog. They soon arrived at her main office some distance from the nearest major docks. Since she was in charge of internal security and customs, she was close enough to both areas to assess the situation quickly.

"Please, have a seat, would you like some wine?" Penelope asked. She first tightened the braid of her long pink hair before she washed her hands in a basin to fill up several glasses of expensive wine. She passed them in goblets to her visitors, the girl and mermaid. Warspite wanted to follow them too, but due to her shape and size she would easily cause a panic if she walked in freely. Iowa was different as she looked relatively human albeit with blue skin and white hair, but would still pass off as an attractive odditie than a monster. Right now Warspite was wading in the dock pools eating on fish and other shellfishes, and Penelope promised she will be well protected.

"What do you wish to know, Abby?" Penelope said while sipping her goblet of wine. It had a fruity after taste, so it was her favorite and she leaned against her marble desk while listening to Abby. The girl hesitated before saying up out loud, "I'm not from here. I need to know where I am right now." "I see, so you come from another nation, I presume?" Penelope responded and drank her wine. Abby wanted to tell this nice girl the truth but she was worried she would be sent into this world's version of an asylum if she said she came from another world.

Penelope patiently explained, "This city is called Port Bello, it's a major trading point in the nation and the governor proclaims it is the number one merchant town. Major imports and exports are made here, transfered from sea to land and vice versa." the Knight woman then walked over to a large map hanging on the wall which showed the kingdom of where they were. Abby gulped, this map was as big as a pool table and the geography was much different. It looked like reversed version of Russia with a smaller Oriental Expanse. It looked European and Mediterranean judging by some characters he couldn't read and the name of different cities. "You are in the Kingdom of Veridia. Sorry to tell you but this kingdom is currently expanding its control over the Oriental East and the Desert land in the far West, so we're currently at war with some areas in the world. Like it or not, we have our hands tied in the war effort and security in each towns."

"Wow, this is big," Abby said. Maybe it was the wine or something but Penelope blushed when Abby said that, so she coughed to recollect herself. "Due to the various warfronts, pirates and brigands have been cropping up all over the nation. We can't stop them, and we've lost too men soldiers and marines to these criminals."

Suddenly Penelope had an idea and she smiled, "I'm impressed you wiped out the pirates that we've been trying to gun down for ages. Even if you say you worked with your Mermaid and Cancer monster girls, I could tell you seem to have a knack seafare. How about this." The woman in armor walked over to her office and sat down, she started to write something on a piece of parchment paper with a feather quill, "I saw you driving the ship while I was looking from my telescope, you seem to know how to handle a ship. Why don't I put in a good word for you to the governor and offer you the license to become a Pirate Hunter?"

"Wait, isn't that too important for someone like me," Abby spoke up. She felt she wasn't suitable for the job as, A, she was completely different from this world and, B, she was wearing a Banana frond dress. Penelope waved her hand with a grin, "You're perfect. We need good women like you. Normally, I would enlist men and adventurers to become Pirate hunters but you've prove your worth. You should be proud." Penelope gave Abby a small wink, making the hermaphrodite blush. Before Abby could say anything else, Penelope rose from her chair and stacked the file of papyrus paper in her armored hand, "It's settled. You shall become our city's Pirate Hunter and take on naval request. Congratulations".

Penelope shook Abby's hand, who was still confused. The Watch Commander then mentioned she had to get something to officialize the paper in another room so she left them waiting in her main office. As Abby tried to figure out what was going on, she tried to receive consultation from Iowa, the mermaid, who knew this world better. She turned, but found her seat empty. She then felt something warm and soft brush over her banana front skirt and looked down.

Iowa was kneeling between her legs, burying her face in her crotch! "I-Iowa, what are you doing?" The mermaid purred and sniffed her groin, as if an animal looking for meat. And boy did she found Abby's 'meat' from under the frond skirt. "Master, I'm sorry. But my head is so woozy. I can't think of anything but your hard candle."

Abby gulped, she looked at the goblet that Iowa had. Empty, cleaned right out. She drank the whole thing? she screamed in her heart. Abby too was lightheaded but she was smart not to down the full glass. So now Iowa was not pulling out her member and playing with it. Somehow it was limp and soft, despite a hot girl like the mermaid playing with her candle. "I'm sorry Iowa, it must be the wine. I heard it keeps guys from getting up like this." The mermaid shook her head, already rolling her limp member over her hot tongue, "I'll make it grow Master, I promise."

Abby shuddered as she felt her sleeping snake get molested by Iowa's hot tongue. She felt her wet organ licking all over her length, across the base and the sides. She even lapped it into her mouth despite how squishy it was. Abby hated herself for drinking the wine, she felt like she wanted to get real hard but it wasn't possible because of the drink. "I can't, Iowa. Let's save it for tonight, we're still in the commander's office! She could come back any time!"

Iowa didn't answer, she was too enthralled by Abby's candle to answer. Instead, she drunkenly played around with Abby's body, until she found a tiny hole below her womanhood. Her ass. "Let me make you feel good so you can stand up, Master." Iowa giggled before sticking her index finger up into Abby's asshole. "OOOOH!" she clenched up and gripped the arm rest, biting her tongue from screaming her head off. So this is how it felt like for that pirate girl, she realized and did everything she could to keep herself from moaning like an animal. Iowa licked her soft member, while twisting her finger inside of her butt. With one good turn like a key in a lock, it suddenly made Abby's candle hard and long as a rock-hard log!

"Oh Master's ready to play!" Iowa cheered, and she swallowed Abby while pushing her finger into the hermaphrodite's 'third hole'. "Stop, Iowa, please! My body can't take it!" Abby hollered, realizing she sounded like the captain woman. Iowa didn't listen, she happily vacuumed her long candle and played with her love sacks, "Servicing Master makes me so happy. I can do this whenever you wish." she said while turning her finger up Abby's ass, "Wait! At least pull your finger out from my rear!"

The mermaid giggled like a drunk girl she was and consumed Abby's manhood. Her hot mouth boiled her rod to higher temperatures and the wet saliva drenched it in her heat. Abby was wriggling in her chair and she felt her spine tingling. "Iowa, I'm going to reach my peak! D-don't do it!" she moaned.

Iowa smiled, and stabbed her finger in and out of Abby's ass. "NOOOOOO!" Abby gave out a great scream, before she blasted her white juices inside of Iowa's mouth. The hermaphrodite's own tongue stuck out from the rupture, her woman side overwhelmed in being played by the rear end. Her entire body convulsed in her chair, the armrest clenched under her grip.

"Iowa, you're so mean," Abby panted, feeling the last of her hot seeds for this round eject into Iowa's mouth. The mermaid girl let herself drown in Abby's essence, before she slowly drank it down her throat. She made loud and audible gulping noise and then more sucking noise to clean up her candle. She finally pulled out her finger from Abby's ass, making the girl drop in her chair panting. "Master is so kind to me, I want to make you happy." The mermaid girl said, now swinging her two human legs over Abby's waist. She aimed her dripping entrance over Abby's hard candle and started to greet each other with a kiss of her lower lips.

"Wait, Iowa, we can't. This is someone's office, P-Penelope would come back and see us, we can't!" Abby gasped, but her hands were now moving to squeeze Iowa's buttocks. The mermaid giggled and whispered into Abby's ears, and she was so drunk she nearly slurred her words, "If she wants, she can join us."

Iowa brought her hips down, making Abby scream. She screwed all reason in her head and began to screw herself with Iowa's body. The two bounced into each other's lap, making audible wet slapping noises of hot flesh on flesh. The Mermaid pulled down her top to let Abby lunge and suckle on her chest, while she tore off the hermaphrodite's front top to massage her own. The two beautiful girls romped into each other's body, kissing, grabbing, and humping in the chair. "Iowa, you feel so good. You're better than that pirate girl I punished!" Abby breathed, kissing the girl who she saved in the beginning.

Tears of joy fell from drunk Iowa's face as she cradled her loving master into her bare blue chest, warping her silky white hair over the hermaphrodite's face, "Master, Master, I love you! Please feel good with my insides! I warmed them up just for you!" "Oh, I love how hot you are, Iowa. I'm going to take you right now!"

Abby lost control of her thoughts and gave into her pleasure. She lifted Iowa up, making her squeak and climax from the sharp stabbing of her candle, and she flipped her around to lie her down in the chair instead. Here, Abby stood and continued to pile drive into Iowa's love place, ramming her deep and hard as fast as a jackhammer. Their slapping noises increased and their moanings could be heard through the next door if someone was eavesdropping. They didn't care if Penelope walked in, they only saw each other and made hot steamy love right in someone else's office.

"Iowa, I Love you! Please take my seeds!" Abby hollered. "Yes, I want all of your cream! Fill me as much as you want, Master. If you wish to make me pregnant, please let all of your love inside me!" Their intimate words spurred each other on harder. Abby groped the mermaid's chest and Iowa cooed more to make Abby take her even harder. With a beautiful scream, they clenched each other in a great big hug and drove each other's sex organs deep into each other, sharing the hot fill of white fluids flooding into Iowa. "Oh Master, it's scalding my womb! It's a wonderful feeling!" Iowa gasped, now drunk on semen and love. Abby pant as she kissed her neck, both of them naked and covered in sweat. "You're great, Iowa. I can do this all day with you."

"I finished with the papers, now you can," Penelope said who entered the door. She thought she heard a noise of people making out, but she thought it was another security manager who worked above her having an affair with his secretary again. Men were always like this, she mumbled while turning the door knob, always thinking with their lower halves.

Then she walked in on Abby and Iowa, the two sharing a hot climax. The Watch Commander girl was speecheless, the papers she prepared all slip out of her armored hand. The girl and monster girl noticed the paper falling and broke out of their love trance. Abby was the first to wake up with shock, so she pulled out her dripping candle. She pulled out too fast and her candle was too sensitive, so when she said, "Wait, it's not what you, oooooh" she got too excited and dripped her semen out onto the carpet.

"What, are you doing?" Penelope could barely breath the words out when she saw the two girls and this candle. She realized girls shouldn't have that and gasped even harder. Abby was too busy feeling euphoria from her ejection to speak, so Iowa crawled out of the chair to greet the commander. Her blue legs were dripping with hot white sauce from her love chalice, and Penelope wasn't stupid as to what it was. Iowa gave a love drunk smile and asked "Do you want to join us?"

The woman in armor didn't say anything. She had her hand onto her sword, clenching the tip for a moment. After a silent pause, she turned to the door and locked it. When she looked back at them, her face was red all over. "A-are you sure?"

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, but... it's really big," Penelope said. She was found lying on the floor, her front armor stripped off. She still had her arm and leg armor on as they were the most difficult to put on and take off without a servant, but strangely it was her front and skirt pieces that came off easily. So she was baring her chest, her slim stomach, and her panties.

Penelope wasn't an innocent girl as her family and fellow soldiers led to believe. Neither did she dare to have R&R with other men, as she was afraid it would hurt her image as a knight. Also, she avoided having rumors spread that she relied on another man to achieve this position in the security forces. So long as they don't catch her having a scandal, then she was safe. But she did often had to release her frustration with a toy during her private times. So she lost her vriginity to plastic, sadly.

But never had the real deal. Maybe today, she would experience it. The best part of all, also a reason why she accepted Iowa's offer to join their love session, was that they were all girls. Abby had a candle, and she wasn't a guy. So in the end, all was best if she felt good in the end.

"I've never had something this big inside of me before. Will it fit?" Penelope wondered slowly turning into an innocent girl ready to be bed by her man. Her so called man was Abby, who was just as unsure. "I don't know if I could do this Iowa, and do you really have to watch while rubbing yourself?" Abby pointed out. Iowa grinned as she sat next to them with legs wide open, rubbing her womanhood dripping with Abby's manly cream. "I'm sorry Master, b-but I think i have a fetish for watching you love another woman. Please enjoy yourselves."

So it was now Abby and Penelope, two human girls with one of them bearing a candle. They were both nervous as they wanted to feel real good, but were afraid of the repercussions. They stared at each other for a while, before they decided to voice their opinion. "L-let's drink more wine." "Yeah good idea."

Iowa rubbed herself with a drunk grin as she watched the watch commander and hermaphrodite down five more goblets of wine, even two more bottles, before they felt brave enough to hold each other tightly. "A-are you ready, Commander? I want you so badly!" "Yes, I-I'm ready. Please be gentle!"

Abby then shot her rod inside of Penelope, making her scream immediately with her eyes rolling in her socket. It felt so good, she thought, to have a real man's candle inside of her. She was scared it would hurt, so that's why she broke her hymen herself, but was still scared in being caught with a scandla. Now, she could enjoy herself as she was with another woman! "Aaah! It's to big!" "I-I can't help it, blame the wine!" the two girls were already in the swing of moaning as Abby started to hump her hips into Penelope's unarmored torso. The armor on her arms and legs rattled in a hot rhythm as their bodies shook to make each other feel good. Abby pumping her candle inside of Penelope's tight love canal and in their racing, the two suddenly started to kiss each other. Even without foreplay, this felt good and they loved it. It felt relaxing, therapeutic even, as they ran into one another across the office rug.

"Oh Abby! Abby! You're burning me up! I'm melting from your rod!" The commander moaned as she started to feel Abby's hand holding and rubbing her bare stomach. "Wow, I love how slim you are and your breasts are so gorgeous compared to mine." Abby said while rubbing the girl's breasts and her neck, adoring her soft skin, "Can I call you Penelope?" The armored woman nodded and the two concluded their conversation with deep kisses.

Abby felt a bit wild, so she grabbed Penelope's armored wrist and pinned them over her head. She kept pumping her hot candle into her wet furnace, rapidly kissing the woman down her throat. Penelope couldn't get enough of this and wrapped her armored legs around Abby's waist, to bring her in even deeper. "OH ABBY! ABBY! I'M GOING TO MELT FROM YOUR HOT ROD!" "AH, PENELOPE! I'M GOING TO BURST! INSIDE OR OUTSIDE!?"

"OUTSIDE! OUTSIDE! PAINT YOUR CREAM ALL OVER MY BODY!" Penelope screamed and she bucked her hips harder to feel like this until the last minute. "IT'S COMING OUT, PENELOPE!" Abby forced herself to pull out, right on time, and she sprayed her white seeds all over Penelope's bare torso. It covered her breasts and slender stomach. Abby couldn't help but rub the rest onto her face and put some in her mouth. She felt her heart skip a beat when Penelope licked and swallowed it. At the same time, Iowa screamed and her hips shook violently when she splashed her spring water into the air, raining down on the two women who relished in their euphoria. The mermaid girl was both drunk and ecstatic so she passed out from feeling too good.

"Wow, you're so hot Penelope." Abby said while she brushed a hand through the woman's hair. It felt soft, and warm, Abby thought. She felt like she was a real man caring for a beautiful womanlike Penelope. The watch commander in half-naked armor panted, but was able to smile. She licked the cream from the corner of her mouth and tasted Abby's essence thoroughly.

The woman panted heavily, feeling the heat of Abby's semen on her skin. She wasn't a monster girl, but she felt like she was going to enjoy this feeling in the future. "Thank you for making me feel good. Even pleasing myself can't compare to this. I hope we can play again in the future." Abby blushed at Penelope's request, but she smiled off her embarassment and leaned down to kiss the watch commander. "That's a promise," Abby winked and ended their love session with some cuddling on the officer floor. Thank goodness Penelope locked the door before they drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Warspite's Battle!

Warspite wasn't happy about the fact she couldn't walk into the city. Even though she was a monster girl, she loved to sigh see around a harbour and take in the sights made by mankind. She would always stand in awe at the beautiful statues of gorgeous goddesses or knights on horseback, and just love to try out their selection of fried fish on sticks and grilled squid legs they usually sold in the market.

Since she was a Cancer with her lower half being the body of a crab, she was much like an armored spider walker and it would cause widespread panic if she waltzed into a human civilization. The reason why she knew so much about the inside of the habour was thanks to a harpy friend she met some time back. The harpy easily flew over the city, looking for a man to mate to give birth to new chicks and normally would like to explore a little above the sky. Yeah, harpies were birdbrains and tend to forget, but she would always remember those large statues and the street food, so that was what got the Cancer excited.

But now, she had to wade in a small pond near the docks, waiting for Abby and Iowa to come back and pick her up. The Watch Commander said she would make people scared and flee, so shehad to stay here, which she felt really bored. She tried to kill time by making drawings in the wooden beams of the dock with the tip of her claw, carving Abby's name and her name inside a big awkward looking heart.

"Abby and Crabby, sitting on a beach! k, i, s, s, i, n, g and lots of mating!" the Crab girl giggled as she soon began to make a crude children's drawing of Iowa, giving her a bald head and a triangle nose. "Take that, fish girl! Lover's mine!"

Suddenly, she heard footsteps rush above her as she was floating under the wooden docks. She heard people call out, recognizing them as the soldiers she had been talking to at the dock before she got bored and played somewhere else. She heard bodies falling across the wood and red liquid dripped through the cracks, "What?" She carefully poked her head from under the dock bridge, only for one soldier who served Penelope get thrown into the water, covered in deadly stab wounds.

The Crab girl didn't care about the dead body and finally crept her head up to see what was happening, as if she was a periscope of a submarine. She saw several figures in thick black and red cloaks armed with scimitars, slashing down the people at the dock both soldiers and dockhands. They all fell with big gashes across their necks and chest and Warspite gasped, "That's bad, they can't do that!"

The girl then watched as the men in cloaks looked around, which she quickly ducked under the water to hide. From under the water, she could see their waving images fiddling with a lock of a warehouse and kicking it open. They all charged in, making more death screams of people inside and slammed the door shut. "Oh no you don't! I don't like humans when they hurt me, but hurting others isn't nice! Chaaaarge!"

Warspite climbed out of the water, leaping onto the main deck of the dock and she clattered her way over the trail of dead bodies. She made it to the door and crushed it open, her armored pincers ready for action, "Alright you bad guys, prepare to meet your maker!" she hollered, spotting several of them watching guard at the rear door.

She barreled into them, breaking their ribs with just a swap of her hip that was the massive crab body the size of a smart car. Two were knocked out when they slammed into the wall, the third pulled out his scimitar and slashed at her abdomen, but she blocked it with her crab pincer and smashed his head in, skull breaking open like a watermelon. "Take that bad guy!" She walked over the fallen bodies, stepping on them to truly put them out of their misery.

"Hey, baddies, over here!" she hollered, getting the rest of the others' attention. She found them staring at this giant iron ship that was being held in the dry dock and under construction. They seemed to be here to take this large craft for themselves and had been trying to bring down the restraints and finding away to fill the dry dock with water. "Hey, no stealing big boat! Stealing is very bad, Crabby will spank you!"

Warspite swung her armored pincer, putting one black cloak out of the fight in a single blow. There were 10 more ganging up on her with their scimitars, but none of them could get a clear cut into her tough armor and attacking crab claws. She crushed their swords and tore a gash into the chest. "Ha, ha, you can't win!"

"Oh really?" called out one black cloak who dropped from a catwalk above Warspite. It seemed he saw her coming in and stealthed up into the upper levels to attack when she least expected it. He suddenly landed onto the shell of her crab body and pulled out a needle. "OW!" the Crab girl yelped when she felt him stab it deep into her neck. She thought it was a bee sting, but suddenly she became very dizzy and woozy. She tried to keep her legs together, but she slipped, lost balance, and fell over as if someone pushed the smart car over to the side. Her upper human body wilted over like a dried flower and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Why am, I so, sleepy," she purred, her mind drifting in and out of consciouness. She tried to get up, but some of the men in cloaks pinned her down with their feet. They pulled their mask down to reveal them being all men, with some woman in the background. They all eyed the monster girl in fear, curiosity, and even some lust in their eyes. "You men, hijack the ship." A stocky man with a thick beard gave the order to several of his men, who snapped a salute like soldiers. They were spies sent in from another nation and their objective were to hijack this new ship the town had been building for the kingdom's navy. The bearded man thought that would be all, but seeing this monster girl with a beautiful upper body, he couldn't help but indulge himself a bit. His wife had been doing nothing but complaining, so why not have some R&R, "the rest of ye lads, this here is a fine catch. Let's have some fun with her before we leave." And the spies all smiled and nodded before taking off their pants, even the women in the back got in on it too.

* * *

Abby and Iowa cleaned themselves up, along with the Watch Commander after their love session. Penelope shared with them her duties as a Watch Commander, and how she was in a difficult position as she was the one of the rare females in the town security ranking. To be able to relief her stress with Abby's passion, made her feel better. Penelope also couldn't help winking at the hermaphrodite every now and then, which Iowa giggled in the background.

"You guys, stop teasing me! I'm still getting used to using my candle like this," Abby said, blushing all over. She unconsciously walked while pressing her thighs together, as if trying to hide her male organ that was hanging in between them. Thanks to Penelope and bonding closely with her, the knight girl offered some spare dresses for Abby to wear. She tried them all and really like one green one with a cute red bowtie on over the chest with some crisscrossing laces that looked like a corset. She though skirt would be nice, but she felt more comfortable with some pants as she felt like she's going to be running and jumping a lot. Not to mention she had been promoted to this town's specified Pirate Hunter, so fighting in a skirt wasn't a good idea.

She wasn't an expert combat specialist, neither was she in any military training, but she knew how to swing a bat. The one sport that no one hated her for was baseball, but mostly because she would disguise herself as a boy and would play with another school baseball club once classes ended. No one knew her true identity and she kept it like that until the bullying got worse and she couldn't freely leave her house without someone stakling her from her own school.

Maybe she should learn how to fight with a sword, asking Penelope if she could teach her. The knight smirked and whispered into her ear, "If you're a good girl and make me feel good when i need it, I could train you all you want." Abby turned red all over, making Penelope giggle.

She liked this new girl, the Watch Commander thought and she gave her a tight hug since no one was there watching her. But once they left her office to take them to the dockyards, she was that serious loking person of enormous importance. She didn't want anyone to think less of her, so she had to play with this game of charades and Abby felt bad for her.

"How are you feeling, Iowa? Was I too rough?" Abby asked the mermaid girl who shook her head. "However Master wishes to use my body to please you, I do not mind," and she tip toed to kiss Abby on the cheek, making her red all over. "Th-thanks, Iowa, I really appreciate it. Let's go see if Warspite is okay. I hope she didn't cause any trouble.

Penelope took them to the dockyard, all the while explaining to Abby and Iowa about the dock's new ship. It was designed to be made of hardened metal to resist against cannon attacks, and carry heavier cannons on board for double firepower. it was too heavy for regular sails, so they installed special sails that were enhanced with magic and relied on the sun's light to move it in the wind. Whenever it was sunny out, the captain could easily steer the vessel into any direction and move at any speed. When it got dark and no sun was available, there was a back up engine system powered by coal and steam that moved some paddled wheels. Now that Abby put those images together, she could see a ship with iron armor, big guns, a sci-fi like sail and maybe steam-boat like wheels on the side. It looked awkward, but she heard of ironclads during the American Revolution and Civil War which were floating steam boats covered in steel.

"I wonder how it really looks, and are you sure giving me command of this ship is the best idea," Abby wondered. Penelope smiled and nodded, "I know I shouldn't be giving command of such an important vessel to an outsider, a new person like you, but seeing how you took care of the pirates earlier this afternoon, I believe you have what it takes to command this new ship. Also, I trust you, for more reasons than one." Penelope secretly winked at Abby, which made the hermaphrodite turn red and her member hardened a bit. Thank god the pants were tight enough to remind her she was in public so she calmed down, which Iowa stiffled a cute laugh behind her.

The Watch Commander took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the chains that held one of the entrance shut. Once she pulled out the chain to open the door, a body covered in blood fell out! "Jacque! What happened?" she cried as she caught the soldier. He was alive, but badly injured and could barely get his words out while blood foamed in his lips. "Bandits, inside. Taking king's ship. Hurry." he got out before he passed out.

"Iowa, heal this man!" Abby called out, which her mermaid servant nodded and used her healing magic to save the soldier. "Fiends, I'll cut them all down," Penelope roared and drew her spear. She lunged into the covered dry docks, followed by Abby. She only paused to take the fallen knight's sword, which look like it was covered in fresh blood. She stomached her discomfort down and raced after Penelope, hoping she won't get hurt.

The Knight and girl rushed through the halls to find most of the crew and deck hands slaughtered. Some were alive and were dragging away those that could be save, all the while giving their snippet of what happened and where the invaders were. Seems someone was trying to steal the new ship!

"This way Abby, stay close," Called out Penelope and she charged into the main dry dock area, followed closely by Abby. At first, they ran into more dead bodies along the way, and then they started hearing whooping and laughing. They quietly approached a crate and peered over, gasping. "Warspite!" Abby gagged in horror.

The Crab girl was being raped as they spoke, a group of men with their pants down and taking turns sticking their rods into her body. One was humping her lower human waist, filling her with his meat rod, while another was pleasing himself while stabbing her mouth. They gave a satisfied groan while they released their seeds and switched with another. The next pair was another man taking the lower half, while the mouth was conquered by a woman in a black cloak. They moaned as they enjoyed their little plaything who was still dazed by the serum in the dart that pricked her, unable to control her own moans. "Abby, help," was all she could get out before the girl splashed her spring water into her mouth.

"WARSPITE!" Abby cried out and she jumped over the crate. "Abby, wait!" Penelope hollered and vaulted after the girl. This was dangerous, there were 10 of then and only two girls. If this goes side ways, they might end up like Warspite. Abby didn't care, she raced up to one man and shoved her sword into his gut like a spear, "DIE!" The man coughed up blood and fell over, unable to stand back up as he clutched his sides. The girl then screamed as she saw nothing but red, wildly swinging her sword around at the others as if it were a baseball bat.

She got one in the neck by chance, which was the bearded leader who was mounting Warspite and fell him in one swing. The rest pulled up their pants and picked up their swords, doing battle. Three raged at Abby, overwhelming her with their numbers and they tried to stab her to death. Luckily, Penelope raced in with her spear and threw them off balance. She kicked on cloaked girl in the crotch, stabbed through one man, and locked the third under her folding leg and snapped his neck with her weight. "Abby, be careful!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO WARSPITE!" Abby shrieked, unable to hear anything even her own voice. She struck out at one cloaked soldier who was having second thoughts about this fight, seeing hid comrades already dead. He still pulled his mask down to calm her down saying, "What's your big deal? She's just a monster girl, they're born to be whores!" "TAKE THAT BACK!" Abby hollered and dropped her sword on him like a hatchet, smashing open his sword he used to block and cutting him deep across the shoulder.

Abby was colored in red now, as she glared around looking for more prey to punish. She spotted a feminine looking soldier pulling out a crossbow and she shot the sword out of Abby's hand. Unarmed, she still rushed her before she could get a new bullet in and tackled her to the ground. Sitting on her waist, he slapped and clawed at this pinned woman before she started to throw punches into her face, "I HATE PEOPLE LIKE YOU, BULLYING THE WEAK! TAKE THIS! SEE HOW YOU LIKE BEING PUSHED AROUND AND TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF!"

Deeper memories in Abby's mind were triggered. When she was younger, boys hated her because of her candle and girls thought she wasn't a girl and kept hating her like a crossdresser. Because she was so vulnerable, she had many people try to take advantage of her, especially her uncle who got really drunk and tried to use her woman parts to please him. Fortunately, his wife came home in time to stop him, and save Abby before she would have suffered trauma after the incident. So everything she went through, she knew how it felt, but never could do anything about it. Now, she wanted revenge more than nothing.

"Abby! Stop, you're going to kill her like this!" Penelope cried out. She cut down the last few spies, before she rushed over to Abby, physically pulling her off the half-dead spy woman and calm her down. Abby was thrashing, screaming in fear and in rage as she kicked all over. The Watch Commander could feel her pain so she quickly kissed her on the lips multiple times to calm the poor girl down. The tender touches to the lips made Abby relax, losing her anger, before she came back to her senses. She felt Penelope hugging her tightly, cradling her in her arms, "It's okay, no one is going to hurt you or Warspite anymore." the Watch Commander cooed.

Soon more soldiers from the king's service appeared, spotting their commander, "There's someone trying to steal the ship, take them out!" she called and pointed at several figure ducking back below the decks of the iron ship on the dry dock. They all hurried up the gangplank and quickly made short work of them. Once Abby regained her senses, she remembered Warspite and immediately ran over to her. "Warspite, are you alright?"

"Lover, my head is so dizzy," the crab girl said in her woozy state. The drug in her body was still in effect, and her skin was bathed in the bad people's spring water and semen. Abby pulled up the girl into her arms, craddling her like how Penelope did and cried, "I'm sorry Warspite, I'm so sorry." The Cancer weakly shook her head, before resting it into Abby's warm neck.

* * *

Warspite was taken back to Penelope's mansion near the dockyards. Due to her size and her body, she was forced to be shipped inside a large wooden crate and taken into a secret room from behind the back of the mansion. Penelope didn't want her family to know about this, so she kept them hidden in one part of the mansion they realy go to. She'll pass it off as giving a room for a special guest who was Abby, a newly appointed Pirate Hunter by the govenor. She was sure they wouldn't disturb Abby and her monster girls due to her importance.

"How is she, Iowa? Is Warspite alright," Was all Abby could think about after setting the Crab girl onto the bed. It was as big as her body, so most of her crab legs and arms were hanging off the sides. Her human body rested peacefully, coughing every now and then. The Mermaid sighed with a sense of relief but didn't smile as she turned to Abby, "I've cleared the poison in her blood, so she should be fine. However, she caught a fever and it will take some time before she gets better."

The Mermaid bowed her head, ashamed she couldn't do anything more. Abby touched her shoulder and said, "Thank you Iowa, you've done your best, I'm really proud of you." The mermaid smiled, and they shared a soft kiss. Penelope turned away a bit before talking to Abby while gazing on the sick crab girl. "I can't call in a doctor, but I can get you some medicine. Also, please feel free to use this chamber as your home. You ended up saving the king's ship, so you've already earned quite a name of yourself to be considered important in this house. My parents will not bother you and I have chosen one trusted hand maid to tend to your needs, feel free to use her at your disposal."

Penelope smiled at Abby, who nodded in respect, "Thank you Penelope, I really appreciate it all." "I have to head back and report this incident to the governor and double the security on the ship. If you need to contact me, please use this messenger stone, it's filled with magic so you could speak to me directly in emerencies."

Abby was amazed, how this small rock worked exactly like a cellphone back home. She couldn't see the power button or the numbers you could dial, but she didn't think opening her mouth to ask all that from Penelope would be a good idea. She just stowed it into her pocket and nodded a thanks before the Watch Commander left the room.

"Will she be alright," Abby asked Iowa while holding onto Warspite's hand. The Mermaid sagged her shoulders, not wishing to shake her head, "All Warspite need is some rest, and she'll recover." Abby nodded, pressing Warspite's human hand to her cheeks. The Cancer stirred away, a little weak and her eyes fluttered open. She turned her weary head to Abby and whispered, "Lover, what's the matter? You look sad." She said, coughing in between words, "did someone bully you?"

Abby shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, "Some bad people hurt you, Warspite, but we took care of them so don't worry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." The girl ended up crying, hugging Warspite's hand to her face. Iowa held onto her shoulder, rubbing them to console her with a sad look on her face, "Please Master, it's not your fault! You did not forsee this!"

"Fishy is right," the crab girl said trying to get up, but had no strength, "It's crabby who was supposed to protect you, not the other way around." The human broke down harder and pulled the two girls into a tight hug, "You guys are so nice to me! I love you both!" Iowa and Warspite receive teary kisses from Abby as she felt her arms hold them close. She was so warm, they both thought, a warmth that no man could ever give them. It was the heat of affection and love, it was something so rare for them they felt overwhelmed and started to cry too. Abby kissed them on the cheeks again, and craddled them close.

"From now on, we protect each other okay?" Abby asked. Iowa and Warspite nodded, which helped Abby to calm down and stop crying. As she wiped away the tears, the Cancer spoke up, "I'm hungry, lover. I want to eat." "I'll have the maid get you some food then, wait here, Warspite." Abby motioned to stand up, but Warspite's crab claw reached up to pinch onto her clothing. She looked to see the crab girl staring at her intently before saying "Crabby want's master's cream! It's no fair you were giving fishy your milk while riding on my back! I want Master's semen!"

Abby turned red all over and tried to hide it by turning around. She ended up turning to Iowa, causing both of them to turn red. The human girl never felt this emberassed in her life, even that one time when she wanted to perform Copacabana on stage and got booed didn't felt as bad as now. "Warspite, don't say such things out loud, p-people will hear and get the wrong idea!"

Warspite threw a tantrum, like the child she was, "I want Lover's semen! I want Lover's semen! I want Lover's semen!" she ranted, and Abby tried to calm her down before someone outside of the bedchamber door heard them. It really was emberassing, and it made the mood very awkward. At the same time hearing a cute monster girl like Warspite screaming how much she wanted her man juice really riled her up.

Iowa glanced between the two and smiled, "Master, I will step outside to get some more cold water for Warspite to help with her fever" she said and started to speak slowly to emphasize something, "I might take a few hours to bring in cold water. In the mean time, you could watch over Warspite. I'll be back in an hour."

"Wait, Iowa, you don't have to," Abby said, but Iowa touched her lips with a finger and gave the hermaphrodite a small nod. Abby felt blessed to have someone as understanding as the mermaid and she watched her shuffled out the door. After a small pause, Abby followed but instead of leaving the room, she turned the lock shut.

"Lover, I want your cream! All the men's semen were terrible and stinky! Lover's semen is the best," the crab girl cooed, despite coughing a bit. She was feverish, but was still in the mood for some loving. This much Abby knew and gave up resisting. She slowly climbed up into the bed, like a panther along the tree branch, and she went up to the Cancer on top. After they gazed into each other's eyes across the bed, Abby dipped her head down to kiss Warspite.

The crab girl felt a newfound warmth fill her cold chest and her small heart. Whatever sickness she had felt like it never existed and she savored the sweet taste of her master's tongue on hers. The two kissed, touching each other's face delicately, while opening and closing their mouths to passionately kiss. They broke apart for air, panting in each other's faces. "Lover, I can't wait, I want to taste your candle!" Abby faltered a bit and reluctantly undid her buckle, "b-but I haven't had a bath. I-I might smell bad from all the blood I got on me."

Warspite brightened with an impish grin, "Leave it to me, Lover! I can clean you up all the way!" She puckered her lips and a trail of magical bubbles floated up. It covered all over Abby's body, making her gasp as she felt a pleasing sensatoin wash all over her. It felt like she was taking a hot shower on the spot, all the while finger-like sensation tickled her skin. It scrubbed all over her body, washing away all the dirt and sweat from the day, and it was very gentle around her exposed man rod. She gasped and felt the bubbles stroke her like a girl's hand, soft and exciting, and her member hardened.

"Wow, Lover's cannons is so big. Can you please shoot all of your love in crabby's mouth?" Warspite giggled and opened her mouth. Abby hesitated, her emotions conflicted. She wasn't sure if doing this was a good idea since Warspite wasn't feeling too well from the drug-laced dart. She wondered if she was still under influence, but judging by how intentional Warspite's action were, Abby felt like she wanted this of her own free will.

Soon, the bubbles rubbing her breast and candle got harder and she felt like she can't resist anymore to the hot and wet gaping hole that was Warspite's mouth. "I-I'm putting it in." she said, and slowly slipped her full length rod inside of Warspite's mouth "Ooooh! I-it's so hot inside your mouth! It's so good!"

The crab girl kissed and licked the flesh stick that was put into her mouth. She made it even harder with all the soft licking and rolling of her wet and sloppy tongue, making Abby's rod fairly lubricated. The hermaphrodite was twitching from the pleasing sensation running up and down her hips, sparkling her tailbone like crazy. "Mmm. Lover, even after cleaning you with my bubbles, your scent is so strong. It makes me feel all warm inside."

"Th-thank you? Ah!" Abby cried out as she felt Warspite suckling on her candle as if it were a stem of a flower. Her body shook all over as she felt her hips moving on their own, in and out of Warspite's mouth while she was lying across the bed. Abby felt too good to control her rational thoughts and started to strip off her clothing. Now she was bare and she helped to take Warspite's top off. "Wow, th-they're gorgeous!" Abby gasped upon seeing Warspite's breast.

She was a petite girl compared to her large crab shell body, but her breast were large and plump. They weren't massive like the models seen after plastic surgey and breast augmentation, not one bit. They were just large and round, filling her palms when she touched and squeezed them. "Ah! Lover's hands are so rough, the milk is going to shoot out if you keep pulling like that." "I-I'm sorry Warspite but, I'm so jealous. They're prettier than mine."

Abby's body was well curved but her chest wasn't much to talk about. They were bigger than an A cup, but barely are big enough to be thought of as B. She still wore a bra to support them, but it felt like they barely weight anything, unlike the prom queen of her school where it looked like hers was going to fall out of her bra hammock. "Lover's body is just as pretty. She doesn't have the same crab body like crabby. Crabby scares people, so she wished she could be as beautiful as Lover."

"Oh Warspite, I love you," Abby said, almost crying. She stopped pulling and squishing Warspite's breast, and softly kneaded them like loving dough. she felt how hot and soft they were, filling her palms and letting her fingers sink in. There was something mesmerizing about it that she wanted to try something, "Hey Warspite, I want to use your breast to please me, may I?"

The crab girl beamed and happily nodded, much to Abby's relief. She then put her big and meaty rod in between Warspite's flesh buns and tried to press them together. They both gasped when the crab girl's breast was big enough to pinch the rock hard member in between them like a bun sleeve. "Oh my god, Warspite, your breasts are so soft. It's driving my candle crazy!" "Please feel good, lover," the Cancer smiled and let Abby have her way.

The Hermaphrodite moved her hips, pushing her rod in and out of the valley between Warspite's breast. The sensation of flesh rubbing on skin was exciting, almost driving Abby insane. She heard of guys always wanting this, but she never knew why they were obsessed abuot it until now. Pushing her rod in and out felt like she was molesting Warspite's breast, almost like a different type of love canal compared to the girl's lower lips.

The crab girl slowly melt with pleasure as she felt Abby's burning rod rub into her chest. The heat intensified with every rub into her skin and she couldn't help but surrender to the pleasure of having Abby using her breasts to try and squeeze the liquid from her sacks. "Lover, you can put it here too. Aaaah" said Warspite, opening her mouth in front of the sliding candle. "Oh Warspite, you're wonderful!"

Abby lost it and shoved her candle all the way into Warspite's hot mouth while using her breast to scrub the sides of her length. This doubled the pleasure for Abby, making her candle pulse and throb. She felt like she was going to hit her limits, she was going to climax!

"Warspite! Warspite!" called out Abby and she felt her urge to release hammering her tailbone like a hammer to an anvil. With a deep moan, she burst her seeds right inside of the crab girl's mouth, spilling all of her pent up hot juices all at once. Squeezing the breasts together to push out every ounce of cream, Abby pulled out from the mouth and left hot trail of white milk staining down Warspite's neck, her breasts, and to her belly button where her candle fell limp and breathing. "Lover's semen taste so good, and it's so hot. I feels like its burning my skin."

Abby panted, feeling the sweet euphoria from her release. She let go of Warspite's breast and moved her candle to pain more of her colors across the crab girl's belly, stroking it to make the rest spurt out. "I, I want to put it inside of you, may I?"

"Of course, Lover, I belong to you," Warspite grinned and wiggled her small hips to expose her dripping sex for Abby. The hermaphrodite swallowed hard, seeing how enthralling the Cancer monster girl's moist lips were so enticing. She couldn't wait any more and grabbed the girl's hips, aiming her long candle and stroked it to make it grow back hard again. "You're so wet down there, Warspite," Abby panted as she prodded her spear into the lower entrance, "And you're so tight. Can I fit?" "If Lover enters, then crabby's walls will stretch big and wide!"

Hearing that made Abby become over-excited and she forcefully pushed her hips in. Warspite made a cute scream as she felt a familiar hot rod enter her hole. It was nothing like the men who raped her in the docks, who only stuck inside of her womanhood just to get them off. They didn't even feel good, she remembered, they all shot their load much faster than that and it didn't satisfy her. It might have been worthwhile if they didn't drug her, but she felt that telling Abby about this would only make her more sad, so Warspite happily shut up and let Abby screw her.

"Oh lover! Your rod is so hard, it's filling me up and plugging my baby hole!" she squealed in joy. "Oh, Warspite. You're so tight, I love it! I can't get enough of your tight hole! I-i want to fill you up so much!" Abby gripped onto Warspite's hips and started to hump her rod inside and out of Warspite's tight love canal. The two exchanged sweeping moans, their sounds of passion and bodily movement like the rolling of waves across the shore. They started to form sweat on their body, their scent of sex and love filling the room already. It was a smell that would drive any Monster girl crazy and Warspite was feeling it permeating from her skin.

"Oh Lover! You feel so good! It's so deep and poking me inside!" Warspite cried out as her body bucked from Abby's slamming. "Warspite, Warspite, I'm going to melt! Please let me fill you with my seeds! Let it warm you up!" "Yes, splatter my insides with your cream! Loveeeeer!"

The two exchanged hard grunts as they slammed their hips together, writing in pleasure. Abby felt her fluids ejecting through her hard candle, her body tingling with a sweet feeling, and was excited to know Warspite was filled with her cream. She only had to pull back a little and see so much thick cream from her candle was slowly spilling out from the plugged hole. "Lover! It's so hot inside of my belly! I-I still want more! Please give crabby all of your cream!" Abby's inner male side heard Warspite's horny voice and she lost it, immediately slamming her hips into Warspite for round two. "OH GOD, YOU'RE SO HOT, WARSPITE! MY CANDLE IS BURNING UP SO BADLY!"

The hermaphrodite surrendered to the overwhelming pleasure flaring in her loins as she slapped her hops into Warspite's body. She kept using her almost like a toy to please herself, soon releasing her next load as thick as the first. "Oh so much is coming out of me, Warspite! I can feel it warming up my candle inside of you!"

"Lover, it feel so good! Please rape me harder than those bad men! Crabby only wants Lover to rape her!" cried Warspite, and Abby lunged down to roughly kiss her while she humped the living daylights out of the crab girl. The entire time, Warspite's crab legs were clattering all over as if she lost control and her crab pincers opened and closed with fiery crackling sound as if a firecracker went off. The hermaphrodite wildly screwed the monster girl, groping herb breast and rolling their tongues around. This continued through several hours into the night, their moans dulled out by the thick walls and filled with the air of hot, steamy, and passionate sex.

Right outside of the door was Iowa, who had collapsed onto the floor, her front skirt flipped aside to reveal her bare lower lips and she had been fingering herself the whole time. She bite her finger as she rubbed herself matching the moans of Abby and Warspite inside of the room. She would often grab locks of her hair to rub it over her face, as she could smell Abby's scent in them. "Oh Master, you're so kind to us monster girls! I-I so want you to fill me with your love soon!" And the love-stricken mermaid spent most of the night rubbing herself out in the empty hallway, suppressing her screams whenever she splashed her spring water into the carpet.


	6. Heart of Lust and Evil

It was the next day and Penelope the Watch Commander felt relaxed. She didn't know why though as she normally had this bad and stiff shoulder in the morning, all because she fights every day to keep the peace in the port city. But today was different and she felt any sores she usually have when waking up was gone. In fact, she felt lighter for some reason. "I wonder if it's because of Abby?" she wondered, her cheeks turning a lovely rose color.

She had sex with Abby the other day and she was shocked how great it felt. The best part was that Abby was a girl, so she felt comfortable instead of risking it with a man. Also, she had a man rod, which stretched her canal quite a bit. Although Abby finished outside, Penelope felt content. Her womanly side felt like she wanted a child, but that would jeopardize her career.

Being a Knight was not easy, especially if you are one of the rare females in a male-dominating society. She wanted to set an example, even create openings for women to become more independend and empowered. Being seen pregnant and called a slut isn't going to help.

"I wonder how is she doing?" she wondered, "Her crab friend seemed to have been in bad shape. I should go and visit her." After washing up for the day in the bath, cleansed by a personal hand maiden, she put on her tunic, her combat pants, and had several maids and female squire put on her armor. She felt safe under it all, so that way men don't gawk at her huge breast. The one people who see he real body was her hand maids, or Abby. After taking a deep breath, a daily exercise, she left her room.

* * *

The Watch Commander made a stop by her family doctor. She didn't want anyone to know about the guests she secretly brought to her mansion, so she passed it off as getting medicine for a relative she knew outside of the city. After getting the prescription, she traveled by herself and quickly to the secluded guest room in the far corner of the mansion. It was huge, too huge, she thought and her family never venture anywhere other than the dining room, their bed rooms, or even the living quarters. It was a waste of space, but it showed how much power they had and she can't help it.

She nodded to one hand maiden she trusted to stand guard and tend to Abby's needs. She told her she could take a break as she will speak with Abby for a bit and the maid complied, walking off to rest for a bit. "I wonder if she'll be excited to see me?" she wondered. Although they have just met, Penelope felt like she and Abby could be close friends, someone she could show her feminine side and not have the burden of her security force pinching her shoulder. "Well, might as well see her."

Penelope took in a breath to calm down and opened the door. It was specially sound proof when the mansion was built, she thought it was so her grandparents could play music as loud as they want. But it was also used for a different reason, when the second she cracked open the door, she heard hot and lustful moanings.

"Wh-what?" She paused opening the door, almost closing it with a red face. Curiosity got the better of her, and she started to carefully peek her one eye through the crack. Oh my god! What she witnessed was a hot sight!

She saw the mermaid and cancer monster girl on their knees across the velvet floor, sticking out their tongues to wash them all over Abby's candle as she said on a bench at the foot of the bed. Penelope's eyes widen, seeing Abby's face all red and melting with pleasure. The two monster girls who obeyed the hemaphrodite carefully took turns licking her long member and kissing her sacks.

"Do you like it Master," cooed Iowa, stroking Abby's candle in her soft hands. "I'm glad I can make you feel good like this." "I-Iowa, i-it's early in the morning. W-we have things to do, ah!" Abby tried to get her words out, her small moan making Penelope flinch. Warspite the crab looked fine, as if she broke her fever over night. Little do Penelope or Abby know, monster girls could also use the semen they collect to cure of themselves of not too deadly poisons or stun effects. So she felt better than before after getting drugged by the people who tried to steal the ship. She moved her face up and down Abby's crotch, suckling on her little nuggets inside of the sacs with loud smacking noise. When she pulled, trying to 'eat out the nugget' and letting go, Abby shivered all over with a scream.

"Lover is so healthy! I love to drink your semen all day!" she giggled, now switching with Iowa to take the tip into her mouth, kissing it. Iowa moved her head down to caress Abby's sacks, brushing her nose into the loose skin. She kissed, licked, and swallowed the sacks into her mouth, making Abby go crazy.

"Oh god! I-Iowa, no more or I'll pass out!" Abby screamed, barely holding onto her climax. Penelope could see her panting, almost out of breath as her eyes glazed over in the pleasure she was getting from them on her manhood. They continued to move even deep, the Cancer swallowing Abby deep in her throat and sucking her off. "Lover, I want your cream! Spill out lots of it and make me full!"

"W-Warspite, n-no! I-it's too good, I'm going to burst!" Abby cried out. Penelope gasped, covering her mouth, when she saw how big Abby's candle was becoming whenever Warspite pulled out to lick the tip. 12 inches! That's insane! There's no way it could fit inside of me, she screamed in her mind. Standing at the door, with no one in the hall way she continued to watch. She couldn't resist moving one gloved hand to her crotch, starting to rub her own sex. When she started to feel a bit moist, she didn't want to stain her panties. Penelope looked around, making sure no one was in the hall and the maid won't come back unless ordered. And she knew for sure no one would walk through here, so.

"I-I can't take it anymore!" Penelope pulled down her panties, until they were hanging from between her thighs. She shivered, feeling the cold air tickle her warm womanhood. Her armored hand glided over her lower lips and started to touch them, spread them. All the while watching the monster girl suck the same candle that entered her yesterday. She still can't forget that sweet warmth.

"W-WARSPITE! I-I CAN'T! AAAAAH!" Abby instinctively grabbed the cancer by the head and shoved her down deep onto her rod. The monster girl gave a surprised moaned, before melting in pleasure as she felt hot fluids shoot out from the tip of the geyser and into her gullet. She drank it all, as more came filling her throat and she loved how the sticky fluids run down her throat, all hot and bitter. "Lover, aah. You taste so good!" Warspite moaned, before popping off her lips to lick the rest. She cleaned the excess off of Abby's candle, making the hermaphrodite jump with a sensitive cry.

"G-girls, I-I really love this, but w-we really need to go," Abby panted, covered in sweat. "W-we have to meet Pen-Penelope right now!" The Watch Commander rubbing herself right outside jumped from hearing her name. It made her both rub herself faster until a continuous drip came from her sex, and the fear of being caught if they came out now. She saw Abby stand up, trying to get balance but fell over.

Iowa caught her with her hands, at the same time kneeling in front of Abby. Not saying a thing except giving a beautiful smile, Penelope gulped when she watched that mermaid slowly slip Abby's limp candle into her mouth. Oh my god, she was fantastic, both Penelope and Abby thought at the same time. They both nearly came from watching / feeling this.

"I-Iowa, wait, I-I just," Abby breathed, but felt Iowa slide a hand onto her stomach. "It's alright Master. My duty is to make you feel good, to not think about your worries but pleasure." She smiled and stroked Abby's candle, slowly making it grow back to full mast, "It's my happiness to serve you with my body... even if it's my mouth." Iowa giggled and took Abby into her mouth again. The hermaphrodite nearly collapsed on her feet, feeling Iowa's hot mouth envelop her rod. She couldn't resist combing a hand through her silver hair, feeling how soft and silky it was. She started to smell the scent of the rolling ocean, filling the air along with the aroma of hot sex. Penelope scent it to, nearly splattering her spring water as she rubbed harder and bit into the back of her finger. This was so hot, she thought, what have I been missing all this time!

"Iowa! Iowa! Y-you're mouth is so good! Y-your tongue is drenching me, squeezing me. I-I don't think I can hold on any more!" Abby cried out. "It's alright Master, let it go whenever you like! Release your semen as much as you like! As long as it makes you feel happy, do whatever you wish with me!" Iowa panted, and sucked harder. She really got her whole head and body swaying, driving Abby insane from the pleasure. The hermaphrodite lost all thought and reason, starting to thrust her hips into Iowa's mouth. The mermaid held a muffled moan, gagging and choking from how rough Abby was. She didn't mind, it made her more excited. Soon, Abby was in full control of this raping and kept smacking her hips into Iowa's mouth. The lack of oxygen and the pleasure made the mermaid feel all hazy, dizzy, and her eyes started to roll back. She gave out loud coughs due to her lungs about to collapse, and it drove Abby over the edge!

"IOWA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" and Abby dumped a big wave of semen right into the mermaid's mouth! "AH!" Penelope held back a tight squeak when she shoved a finger deep into her canal, springing her fluids. They came trickling out, getting her panties a bit wet but will easily dry off. She didn't know how she was going to explain the wet stain in the carpet when the maid comes back, but she's sure she could bullshit her way out of it. Watching it like a peeping tom was great, she thought!

"M-Mashteeerrn.." Iowa gurgled, her throat full of Abby's seeds. They kept flowing out of her lips, so it dripped onto her blue skin. Even if she lacked air, she still sucked on Abby's candle to get the last of her seeds, forced it down her throat, and fell back onto the ground in a gasp. Abby panted, only stopping to adore how sexy Iowa was lying across the ground, her chest heavily heaving for air, her mouth, and her chest covered in cream. She couldn't hold it, and her candle stood back up. It wanted one more to be satisfied for the day.

"Warspite, lie down next to Iowa and put your faces together, hurry!" Abby squeaked, unable to resist. Warspite nodded and carefully siddled up next to the barely conscious Iowa. When she had her face pressed into the mermaid, Abby was already crouched over their shoulders, holding their heads together and was sticking her wet candle in between their faces. "Both of you are so hot, I-I really can't hold it any more. I want to feel good with your faces and hair!"

"Ah, Lover's rod is burning me!" Warspite cooed as she felt the stiff member press against her face and Iowa. "M-Master, you can use me more roughly. Don't be scared, enjoy my body to your heart's content!" Iowa panted. Penelope started to stab several fingers into her canal, not longer able to think about anything but hot sex. She doubled over on her feet, too weak to support her upper body as her hands went to town in her own orifice. It started as two, but skipped to four and her thumb pressing on her lady's bean. She bit her hair to act as a gag to cut off her voice before anyone heard them while she continued to watch.

They were only a meter away from the door, Abby facing it, but her head down to enjoy watching her rod being squeezed between Iowa and Warspite's faces. She watched as the hermaphrodite humped their cheeks like a man, grabbing both their locks of hair and wrapping it around her candle as if stroking it with them. "I-I'm sorry, I've always wanted to do this with a girl's hair and face! D-don't hate me!"

"We won't hate you lover, go ahead and splatter your hot stuff on our faces!" Warspite cried, her hormones riled up. "Master, Master, my hair is getting excited! Please rub harder!" Penelope climaxed several times, her body dipping as she got more and more exhausted but she never stopped stabbing her lower lips while biting her own hair.

Abby was no longer in her right mind, she just screwed their faces off harder until she was a hot humping mess. She still smiled adoring the beauty that was the mermaid and cancer crab. "I love you, both of you! Let's be together from now on!" "Yes Lover!" "As you wish Master!" the two girls moaned, feeling their master rub her candle into their face harder. "AAAH! IT'S GOING TO COME OUT, IT'S GOING TO COVER YOUR FACES!"

With one violent thrust, Abby blasted her cream into their pressed faces, exploding it all over. It painted their cheeks, eyes, and hair, staining them in Abby's full colors. They could smell Abby's scent absorbing into their skin as they panted, feeling the hot rod in their faces pulsing as the last of Abby's excitement left.

Abby doubled over, her hands on the ground as she accidentally sat on their shoulders. She was dripping with sweat and her waist was stained in the girl's saliva and her cream. They were all panting after a violent romp like that. Penelope was shocked they could do it, even mroe surprised she fired a deep stream of spring water when Abby screamed during her climax. Now it was going to be impossible to hide this big stain of water in the carpet as if someone dropped an entire tea pot there.

The hermaphrodite looked down at the hot and sticky monster girls she made love to. She held their faces, looking into each other's eyes and smiled, "You two are the best friends and lovers I've ever had. I'm so grateful." Tears welled up in her eyes, causing the two girls tear up as well. Abby dipped down to kiss them, their tongues touching each other and painting one another in the cream, even Abby's faces.

Penelope suppressed a howl when she climaxed one last time. She could barely stand so she fell to her knees. She accidentally got her panties soaked in the end, and she didn't know what to do with the large puddle in the hall. At most, she could say she spilled some water, but there wasn't any evidence of broken glass. Maybe she'll just smash a flower vase and cover it up later, yeah that should work. As for her panties, she planned to walk back to her room (discreetly) and change. She'll give Abby and her girls a minute to get showered, they're going to need it.

* * *

Reynold was the Mayor's assistant and bodyguard, and he didn't like diving down into underground lairs. It wasn't exactly clausterphobia that hindered him, he just hated the thought of going under the ground, as if buried alive. Even his house doesn't have any cellars or underground storage to keep food refridgerated. But he had no choice as he had to give his report to the mayor of the city of Port Bello.

The attempt to hijack the hidden warship in the dockyard had failed. The client will not be happy once they find out the Mayor failed to deliver something that was right in his own doorstep. So he had to make a quick report and find out how to best solve this problem. That was his job, to solve the Mayor's problem while dealt with other... matters.

Reynold finished the last flight of stairs underground, his skin crawling from fathoming how deep he was. He ignored it, by staring at two guards who should be standing watch at the door. He said should be, because they had their backs turn on him and were peering through a small rectangular eye-hole in the doorway. "Gentlemen, good day." he cleared his throat. The two guards jumped and spun, their face flushed. He didn't look below their belts to see considerable bulges, one, he wasn't interested in men, neither was he in sex at all, and two, the Mayor was at it again, he mumbled.

"I need to speak with the Lord. Open the gates." he said with silent authority. It was enough for the panting guards to snap out of their daze and pull out their keys, seriously their keys to unlock the door. After some fumbling and getting the wrong keys, they gave Reynold entry.

If being underground was one thing, he despised being in a dungeon with barely any windows or exit. It made him have difficulty breathing, but no one cared so he thought to just hand the report, ask for directions, and get the heck out. "My lord, I have report of the team sent to acquire the ship."

"In a minute, I'm busy!" said a large rotund man with his pants fully off. He was wearing nobleman's regalia, and a cape on top. He had this special hat that looked like a cross between a cap with a crown to denote he was the mayor and lord of the Port city. When he mentioned busy, he meant he was thrusting his hard rod into a girl's mouth.

The girl was changed and put in an awkward position where she is bent forward in a 90 degrees, legs parts, and her arms tied up and out by chains from the cieling. Her mouth was defenseless to the stabbing of his manhood. He splattered his cream inside of her mouth with a grunt, but kept on thrusting without stop.

Now that Reynold came closer and under the light, he could see pointed ears coming out from her sun-blonde hair. She was an Elf, a monster girl that the mayor somehow coaxed or captured a month ago. The first time the assistant saw her, she had been this prideful woman who defied humans and even put on a good fight. If it weren't for his skills, the mayor would have been killed.

As of today, she was nothing but a semen covered toy meant for the mayor's punishment. While her mouth was raped by his rod, her lower half was always raped by what seemed to be a long candle. It wasn't humans, but it was shaped after a long horse rod. Yeah, the mayor had that kind of fetish.

The elf's lower half was being raped by a horse, or, rather a wooden sculpture of a life-like horse. Reynold remember he had a real horse, but it went wild and kicked the last slave he had, killing her instantly. Of course the Mayor cut down the horse to make dinner out of it, but felt lonely so he had an artist to sculpt a life-like horse of wood with the same length in mating tool. Honestly, Reynold was not at all excited from watching this play.

"Ah! Yes, take it you elven whore! Whose a good rod sucking girl, hah?" the Mayor guffawed. He picked up a whip, thrashing it all over the beautiful elf's body, adding more scars to her already ripped skin. While her canal was invaded by a wooden horse rod, her mouth was pummeled by the mayor's stick. She can't breath, can't speak, let along scream. She could only take this twisted punishment with a crazed moan. She was beyond saving, Reynold thought.

"The team sent to collect the hidden warship had failed," Reynold said, ignoring the hot mess in front of him, "They were defeated by this newcomer in town." "Then you're all nothing but fat and lazy sods," the Mayor scowled, giving one last thrust of his rod into the elf's throat and shooting his sticky seeds into her gullet. Her eyes rolled back in their socket, passing out and when he pulled out all the hours worth of sticky semen flooded out of her mouth. "Stupid whore, you're supposed to squeal! Do it properly!"

Reynold wanted to speak, but got interrupted when the elf screamed blood murder of having her body yanked off the long and thick wooden horse rod. She was slammed to lie down across the table, her legs forcefully spread. Not bothering to lube first, the Mayor stuck his punishing tool up her ass.

"AAAAH! S-STOP! NOT IN THE BACK HOLE! STOP RAPING ME!" the elf screamed, her one moment of clarity before all the harsh thrusting turned her back into a helpless doll. She made out moans and cries while Reynold continued, "Again, someone outside of the city collaborated with the Watch Commander and took out our special forces. They've been captured, but I've already bribed the city guards to free them."

"Kill them all." the Mayor barked while raping the poor elf girl, "There's no point in keeping or spending money on things that are useless. Besides, the election will be begin in a couple of days, can't afford to let my opponents get wind of my actions." Reynold nodded. To be honest, he already taken care of them cleanly knowing this is what the Mayor would say. He thought it would be more convenient than running back and forth, he hated walking too much because of his bad leg.

"AAAH! IT HURTS! D-DON'T RELEASE INSIDE!" the elf girl screamed, but the Mayor slapped her silly to make her moan 'give me your cream, my darling, I want it filling my deepest places' with a droned out voice. "Still this will hurt my relationship with the Duke of Cantebury," the Mayor muttered, turning the elf to her side and thrusting inside her like that while gnawing on her once chaste skin of her long legs, "Either we need to make another attempt, or"

"It's not possible now, the Watch Commander has tripled security. Not even our men could get in without capture," Reynold spoke in a quiet tone, making the Mayor curse and rape the elf girl harder until she was screaming her head off. All the guards outside were watching, obviously enjoying the show. Since they only had to stand guard to the Mayor's secret dungeon, this was their many perks they get. And when the mayor wasn't looking, they could get in a share of the slave before he comes back. It was a win win thing.

Reynold got bored and just watched how the unconscious elf slave get slapped around as her bruised hips were being smashed in. The Mayor dumped one stream of his thick semen into her after another, until he got bored and stopped altogether. Pulling out, a burst of cream shot out from the elf's canal, making her wake up with a cry. It piled up on the floor into a thick puddle, almost making it look like it snowed inside.

The Mayor spat on her body, as if cleaning his mouth, and tugged on her chains to get her to her knees. She could barely crawl, let along walk, but he kept pulling until she collapsed her face into his candle. "Clean it like a good whore you are and keep quiet," he barked. The Elf cried, but didn't make a sound. Reluctantly, she had to thoroughly clean the man's rod or else she'll return to that nightmare again. Just as Reynold opened his mouth to speak, the mayor just forced the Elf to take in his rod again and humped her lips.

"What would like for me to do, sir?" Reynold asked. "Who was this person who thwarted my plans of success? Pissing me off would be no different than picking a war with my supporters, so who is it that got their nose in where it didn't belong." "I am not sure, my lord. It was an outsider. She had been registered into the city names as Abigail Cross. Where she is from, it is unknown."

"Call her to my office, I want to see who this person I am dealing with." the Mayor snapped, "if flies in my soup is one thing I hate, there is nothing I despise more then would be heros sticking their nose in. Once i get her trust, I'll crush her and have her hanged!" "Yes, sir, I will make the arrangments" bowed Reynold.

The Mayor nodded, his authority absolute. Having had enough of his play time, he kicked the elf girl in the naked groin, making her yelp in pain and ecstacy from her bruised canal and she was forced to fall over her own pool of cream. "Clean this whore up for my next session, and bring me that Mindflayer I just got from an auction two weeks ago. Honestly, the stress in running this town is too much for one slave to content me. Make it three, get that unicorn woman and strap a toy rod on her!"

Leaving behind those orders, the Mayor shoved his pants back on and marched out. As Reynolds didn't like being underground any longer, he quickly left too. So it left only the elf slave girl, wallowing in a pool of cream she hated to touch and thick tears on her face. She missed her homeland, she never should have went hunting on her own. She though her magic could deal with humans, bu never knew they would stoop so low in drugging her with their darts. She was too careless and this was her consequences.

"It ain't over yet, honey." "Yeah, after watching you get screwed up real good, we want in on it" The elf turned, seeing the two guards who should be on watch right now. They abandonned their duty for a little 'R&R'. Before the girl could scream, one of them gagged her mouth with his rod and the other shoved his own private tool into her ruined orifice. For the next 6 hours, she was another band of murderer's play thing.

* * *

Abby felt nervous as she adjusted her clothing for the 20th time since she left her room. She was called by the Mayor to be seen in regards to her heroic deed in thwarting the thieves who tried to steal the iron ship. Standing next to her was Iowa, who used her magic to adopt human legs and wore a white dress befitting of being in front of an important figure like the Mayor. Warspite wanted to come, but her crab body would scare the crap out of the man, so she had to stay put again. Leading them was Penelope, who wasn't happy.

"Are you alright, Penelope? You look tense." Abby said, but regretted it when Penelope shot her a glare. The Watch Commander must have realized she looked scary and quickly switched into an apologetic tone, "I-I'm sorry, I-I was just thinking. I don't hate you," she said, before lowering her voice, "Honestly, I never liked the mayor since he came into office. He's been too sly for anyone's good and the city had been in turmoil for a while due to his connections with the dark side of the city, like the underworld gangs and smugglers." Penelope said, making sure no one heard them but Iowa and Abby. "I believe he's a criminal too, but no one has proof."

"I-I see," Abby uttered, still not sure, "Th-then we'll be careful around him, won't we Iowa?" Iowa hugged Abby's arm tightly and nodded, "Yes, please watch yourself, Master." The three girls exchanged a nod, before they continued on. They soon arrived at the main government office where the mayor was working at. It was a miniaturized castle with stone towers and the flag of the kingdom, with the flag of Port Bello riding below it. The ramping lions and the flying merleopards on the Port Bello flag were dancing proudly under the summer sun.

Abby gulped when she saw how intense the place was. She kept close to Penelope, as she knew the place well, and after going up some flight of stairs, they were greeted by a series of woman in well pressed uniforms. They weren't soldiers like Penelope, rather they were servants and secretaries for the mayor to run the city. Abby was amazed by how professional they all look in their well pressed suit. She remembered her first interview, her father didn't iron her dress shirt right so it had some patches of singes and was wrinkled the wrong way. Of course she didn't get the job for part time.

"The Mayor will see you all now," one of them spoke, her voice like a choir in a church. Abby felt chills, the good one, seeing how amazing this person sounded. Penelope nodded blandly and knocked on the door. "Yes, you may enter to see his lordship," they heard a voice. The Watch Commander opened the door, revealing the tall and thin man named Reynolds and the Mayor in his regalia. The room stinked of cheap cologne, as if to mask any evidence of drinking whiskey or smoking a pip during work hours. If they looked any closer, they would have noticed the stains of spring water and some white seeds stuck to corners of his uniform, but the fur coat of a skinned bear draped over his shoulder hid it all. Also, it made him look very scary.

"Ah, you must be the hero who saved our dockyard. Bravo," the Mayor said with a delightful tone. He washed his hands on a wet towel, something he like to keep handy at all times, and came over to shake Iowa's hands, "U-Um, I believe you are mistaken sir. My master is the one who saved the docks." The Mayor flinched. It must have been the fact the mermaid was so alluring he went straight to her. That or he wanted to know how soft her skin was. He passed it off with a hearty chuckle and slapped Penelope on the back. He didn't bother to look at Abby, "Well done, my boy! Anton Bigsby, yes?"

"Penelope. The Watch Commander," pouted the woman in armor. The Mayor cursed under his breath and he tired to regain himself. Having played with his elf toy for so long, he became light headed. His doctor always told him to lay off the exercise as it made his blood thin out and his head weak, but as if he gave a darn. After focusing his mind back in the clear, he saw Abby wearing a tunic and pants. He found her not at all appealing, more boyish than girl, but remembered why he called her here and shook her hand, very quickly. "If it weren't for your heroic deeds, the kingdom would be in a fit if they found out about our hidden naval yard."

Abby shivered. Just holding this man's hand alone made her scared. Penelope was right, there was something about him that made her skin crawl. After the very transient handshake, the Mayor went back to sit on his office and wiped his hand on the towel, "Now, I heard you're new around here. Did you get lost or hoping to strike big, ha-ha!"

"I-I, uh, I was lost sir, from the ocean." Abby said. The Mayor didn't get it, but Penelope stood forward to answer, "We found her on a pirate ship, sir. She guided it to our port and handed over the pirates she incapacitated. We've confirmed it to be the ship belonging to the Mad Bonny, the wanted pirate."

"Jolly good!" the Mayor's eyes light up, more out of fear than joy. He didn't know Abby had taken out pirates, this mean she was on the city's good side. So it will make it super hard for him to get rid of her. "Well, I see you certainly deserve a reward, don't you?" "N-no, I'm fine. I just hope to make a living here and support my friend, Iowa and Warspite."

The Mayor was confused again, until Abby gestured a hand to introduce Iowa. The mermaid dipped in a well practised curtsy, something she picked up from learning from humans. The Mayor's eyes lit up in a different way, already imagining how he would rip off her clothing and ram her hips with his rod. To chain her up and break her 10 times over until she screams his name in sweet love. Reynold knew he was fantasizing again, so he nudged the Mayor. Only he had the right to do that. "Ahem, yes. Reward. I'll give you the ship!"

Reynold flinched, along with the Mayor. He wasn't paying attention and he accidentally said something wrong. Before the Mayor could correct himself, it was Penelope's turn to light up. "Actually sir, I would like to propose making Abby and her crew our port's pirate hunters!"

"W-what?" the man in the big office fell back in his chair, he didn't like where this is going. "Yes," Penelope nodded, "She had shown much promise in combat and was able to guide a ship to berth by herself with a crew of two mon-people." Penelope bit her tongue when she tried to say monster girls. No need to tell him that.

"W-wait, I-I wasn't anything special," Abby called out. She wasn't sure how to answer. She learned how to sail from her Aunt on her mother' side, who was always a bit of an adventuring soul. So guiding a small yacht on her own wasn't much, let along a sail boat. She wanted to clarify, but Penelope continued, "Would you please make her our city's defender. She can commandeer our new ship in development. She would make for a great test pilot."

The Mayor hid his inner emotions of steaming all over. he was so mad, he really wanted to jump over the table beat the Watch Commander he hated so much sensless and rapeher senseless! Reynolds nudged his head again and he cursed under his breath, "V-very well. I believe that is a suitable reward in itself, an-and we get a new defender. Welcome to Port Bello and the Naval Security Detail, boy!"

"I-I'm a girl, b-but," before Abby could say anything, Penelope snapped a salute. "If that will be all, we will begin to make preparations in putting the ship to sea. Good day." The mayor was fuming now, seeing how the Watch Commander was doing as she pleased. She towed away Abby and her mermaid girl Iowa. While the Mayor stared at Iowa's ass, he kept thinking how he'll make that commander bend over and rip her armor of her body to make her his toy!

When the door closed, Reynolds spoke up, "This could be to our advantage sir." "Wh-what do you mean? Speak!" Reynolds lowered himself to whisper into the Mayor's ears. He didn't like it, unless it was one of his secretaries wanting to lick his ears, but what the assistant said made him listen. "She is an outsider. To hand a valuable ship to her could make her become greedy and run off with it." Reynold said in a low and calm tone, "If she were to give in to her urges and take the ship, what do you think the crown would do?"

There was a long silence in the Mayor's room. Neither of them spoke after Reynold said out the idea to his employer. The Mayor didn't answer, not because he was stupid, he knew math very well. He just let the information sink in and disappear before he went, "Reynolds, I have this brilliant idea." It was Reynold's turn to keep his silence, having ideas stolen straight from his mouth was part of his paygrade.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you're enjoying this. There's a new plot twist coming up with some political intrigue. Catch you in the next chapter!**


End file.
